Une autre histoire
by Apollo16
Summary: Don et Colby se sont connu alors qu'il était encore tous les deux au lycée, suite à un grave accident qui les a touché tous les deux. Pas un super titre, désolé.
1. Rencontre

**Les personnages de la série Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucune profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction, en revanche l'intrigue m'appartiens, merci de me demander avant de me l'emprunter.**

**C'est une chapitre relativement long, mais j'ai bien peur que les autres ne seront pas aussi long, je ferais de mon mieux.**

**Merci, pour tous les commentaires.**

* * *

Il avait tout juste 19 ans mais ils connaissaient la vie enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Colby Granger qui devint très rapidement son meilleur ami.

Tout avait commencé suite à un accident qui avait eu un retentissement mondial vous savez c'est le genre d'accident où vous vous dites de tout façon ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. C'est ce que je me disais avant cette journée du 17 juillet 1999, je vivais à Los Angeles depuis tout petit, et ce jour-là j'allais à mon match de baseball seul, d'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas pourquoi en général mon père m'accompagnait, mais en n'y réfléchissant maintenant c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. J'étais sur le chemin, sur le plus grand pont de tout Los Angeles quand il s'est écroulé, vous voyez de quoi je veux parlez maintenant, qu'elle était la probabilité que je sois sur ce pont au moment où il s'écroulerait, remarquez mon frère pourrait peut-être vous répondre. Quoi qu'il en soit je dois vous prévenir ce n'est pas cette partie de l'histoire que je vais vous raconter en fait je l'ai quasiment totalement auculté de ma mémoire, un mécanisme de défense d'après certain psy. Non, moi je veux vous parler du moment où deux mois après l'accident j'étais encore à l'hôpital, et plus précisément de ma première séance de rééducation, j'étais déprimé je ne peux pas le nier, tout me déprimait, ma jambe avait était fracturée plusieurs fois et il me faudrait des mois avant que je remarche un jour et en plus adieu le Baseball avec ces blessures. Ce jour-là j'entrais donc dans la salle pour voir que je ne saurais pas seul, mon kiné m'attendait déjà, je pouvais lire son nom sur son badge : Joe, j'espérais au moins qu'il serait sympa on devrait au moins se supportais pendant trois mois. J'observais la salle, lorsque je vis un autre type un peu plus jeune que moi, je lui donnais 16 ans, il était assis en face d'un kiné qui semblait lui masser les pieds, le visage clairement crispé dans la douleur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais mes pensées furent rapidement coupé alors que mon kiné me demandait de m'asseoir, j'obéis docilement toujours concentré sur cet homme, mon kiné semblait l'avoir remarqué.

-Lui aussi il était dans l'accident.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Ca ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

J'hochais la tête dans la défaite j'aurais aimait en savoir plus.

Joe me força à se reconcentrer sur lui, alors qu'il m'expliquait ce qu'on allait faire pendant les trois prochains mois, la première étape était de remuscler ma jambe et pour cela il fallait que je marche, j'appréhendais je n'avais pas posé le pied par terre depuis deux mois et je n'étais même pas sur de me souvenir comment on faisait pour marcher. Il m'aida à me placer devant deux barres parallèles avant d'éloigner mes béquilles.

-Allez vas-y. M'encouragea-t-il.

Je n'osais pas, la peur tenaillant mon ventre, je jetais un regard, il était toujours là, un autre gosse blessait comme moi, mais lui il ne semblait pas avoir peur, je ne pouvais que voir la détermination dans ses yeux et d'un coup je me disait que je n'étais pas si différent et que je pourrais aussi le faire, et je fis mon premier pas, la douleur me lançais mais je serais les dents et souriait j'avais réussi, je pouvais le faire maintenant j'en était sûr.

Je continuais pendant une demi-heure avant que Joe me dise que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui, il me fit asseoir sur une chaise et alla chercher de la glace pour mettre sur ma jambe me disant que ça pourrait calmer la douleur, j'hochais la tête, et regarda une nouvelle fois il était toujours là, sur le même barres parallèles que moi, faisant les même exercices, mais finalement son kiné le força à se rasseoir dans un fauteuil roulant lui disant qu'il allait finir par se recasser quelques chose s'il continuait comme ça. Il poussa le fauteuil roulant juste à côté de ma chaise et tout comme Joe partit chercher de la glace. Un silence plana quelques instants entre nous, avant que je prenne finalement la parole.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demandais-je, mais après avoir parlé je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas la meilleur entré en matière.

-L'accident de pont et toi ?

Il ne semblait pas très bavard, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire.

-Aussi.

Il sourit quelques instants et je le regardais curieux.

-Tu crois au destin ?

J'haussais les épaules, je ne mettais jamais trop poser la question.

-Je suis venu à L.A que pour une semaine, et c'est pile à ce moment-là que le plus grand pont de la ville s'effondre, et comme par hasard je suis juste en-dessous.

- Tu ne vis pas ici ?

-Non, je viens d'Idaho, j'étais venu pour m'éloigner un peu de chez moi.

Je le regardais surprit ce n'était pas à côté d'ici.

-Et maintenant je pari que tu es pressé de rentrer chez toi.

-En fait pas vraiment, c'est un peu la merde à la maison, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

J'hochais la tête comprenant, après tout on se connaissait à peine.

Et toi tu viens d'ici ?

-Oui, je vis dans cette ville depuis que je suis gosse, j'allais à un match de baseball au moment de l'accident, mais maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer.

-Conneries ! Il avait peut-être dit ça un peu fort, mais c'était dans son tempérament de s'énerver rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est les médecins qui t'ont dit ça ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Tout dépend de la volonté de chacun. Me dit-il calmement la voix remplit de détermination. On m'a dit que je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer au foot, sauf que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est le seul moyen de quitter mon quartier pourris, ça ou l'armée, si je m'engage ma mère est prête à me renier, et elle a beau me taper sur le système c'est ma mère donc je préfèrerais le foot.

J'hochais la tête, me disant que malgré la mort de ma mère j'étais chanceux d'avoir un père qui m'aimait tant. Un nouveau silence plana et je sursautais quand je senti quelque chose de froid se poser sur ma jambe, Joe était revenu et venait de mettre de la glace sur ma jambe, je le remerciais d'un signe de tête. Je tournais la tête et vit que l'autre kiné avait fait la même chose à… au fait je ne connaissais même pas son nom, j'attendais que nos kiné respectifs partent avant de lui demander.

-Au fait je m'appelle Don, et toi ?

-Colby.

-Tu vas rester longtemps ici ?

-Tu parles de quoi, l'hôpital ou L.A ?

-Les deux.

-L'hôpital plus que deux jours, et Los Angeles encore au moins six mois, plus longtemps j'y resterais mieux je me porterais, faudrait-il encore que je trouve un endroit où loger.

-T'as personne chez qui allait ? Demandais-je surpris.

-Non, c'est la première fois que je viens ici, en fait pour tout te dire c'est la première fois que je voyais l'océan.

Je le regardais une nouvelle fois surprit pour moi tout ça semblait normal, mais parfois j'oubliais que j'étais un enfant bien loti, soudain j'eus une idée.

-T'as qu'à venir chez moi.

-Quoi ? Ca y'est c'était enfin son tour d'être surpris. Non, je ne peux pas accepter je ne veux pas te déranger.

Je secouais la tête j'étais convaincu que mon père serait d'accord, il avait toujours était pour aider les autres.

-C'était pas une question, tu ne vas pas loger dans un hôtel miteux pendant six mois.

-C'est six mois Don, ce n'est pas trois jours.

-Et alors ? Si tu es trop insupportable je te le ferais savoir t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord, j'accepte, merci beaucoup.

-Ça me faisait plaisir.

Et en le regardant sourire je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'on allait devenir ami sans trop savoir exactement pourquoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillais, mon père était assis dans la chaise à côté de mon lit, il venait toujours au moins une fois par jour, plus s'il pouvait mais il avait beaucoup de travail. Je l'observais quelques instants lire son bouquins, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que j'étais réveillé et je me demandais comment lui dire à propos de Colby, ma confiance de la veille s'effritait un peu, et si jamais il refusait qu'est-ce que je dirais à Colby ? Je secouais la tête pour me retirait cette idée de la tête ce qui attira le regard de mon père.

-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Non.

-Alors, comment c'est passé ta séance de rééducation hier ?

-Très bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il s'appelle Colby et était aussi dans l'accident du pont.

Mon père sourit, heureux il savait que je m'ennuyais à passer mes journée tout seul ici.

-Il est gravement blessé ? Demanda-t-il concerné même s'il ne connaissait pas Colby.

-Non, mais ce qu'il a est plus grave que moi. Je ne savais toujours pas exactement ce qu'avait Colby.

Allan observa son fils quelques instants, il semblait préoccupé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je.

-Tu semble avoir quelque chose en tête qui te tracasse.

J'inspirais profondément avant de lui expliquer pour Colby espérant qu'il ne serait pas en colère.

-Colby vit en Idaho, et suite à l'accident il doit rester six mois à Los Angeles sauf qu'il n'a aucun endroit où loger alors je lui aie proposé de venir à la maison.

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration, et je ne sus ce que ça signifiait alors je me mis à argumenter défendant la cause de mon nouvel ami.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'aide et …

- C'est bon Don tu as très bien fait.

-C'est vrai ? T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, ça fera un peu plus de monde à la maison maintenant que ton frère et en Angleterre, et puis si on peut l'aider.

-Merci beaucoup.

Allan aurait hésité dans d'autres circonstances mais il avait l'impression que ce garçon avait déjà beaucoup appris à son fils qui avait retrouvé le sourire, et ne semblait plus désespéré comme la veille et qu'il lui en apprendrait encore beaucoup.

J'allais lancer un sujet de discussion à propos du dernier match de baseball quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrez. Dis mon père.

C'était mon médecin, il souriait chose assez rare, peut-être que j'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

-Bonjour, j'ai une bonne nouvelle Don. Commença-t-il, c'était très bon signe tout ça.

-Tu peux sortir aujourd'hui.

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que le médecin disait ces mots, je n'y croyais plus depuis longtemps, mon père souriait aussi.

-Tu devras aller trois fois par semaine aux séances de rééducation et ne pas trop forcer sur ta jambe blessé, dans un mois on fera une radio de contrôle pour être sûr que tout va bien. Continua le médecin très sérieusement.

J'hochais la tête à tout ce qu'il disait tout ce que je voulais c'était partir d'ici au plus vite, finalement il sortit de la pièce et je regardais mon père tout sourire, je suis quasiment sur que je devais ressembler à un gamin qui ouvre ses cadeaux de noël.

-Allez, tu te changes je rempli les papiers et on s'en va.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais prêt à partir d'ici et alors qu'on allait passer la porte de sortie, j'eus une illumination et pensait à Colby, il devait encore rester une journée entière seul ici, je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça, alors je fis demi-tour et demanda à l'accueil, mon père me regarda curieusement mais me suivit quand même.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre de Colby, je vis tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, je jetai un regard circulaire à la pièce pour le trouver assis sur une chaise devant la fenêtre observant l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. J'avais toujours trouvé ça bizarre de mettre un hôpital face à l'océan mais bon, c'est comme ça.

-Salut.

Je le vit sursautait il ne m'avait probablement pas entendu entrer, il me sourit mais je pouvais voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, je me demandais quelques instants d'où elle venait mais n'osait pas poser de questions.

-Salut.

Mon père se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence et je me souvins qu'ils ne c'étaient jamais rencontré.

-Colby, je te présent mon père, Allan.

-Bonjour monsieur. Répondit-il poliment.

-Oh je t'en prie, si tu dois rester à la maison pendant six mois avec nous, appelle moi Allan.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en signe de surprise.

-Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas vous dérangez

Mon père compris rapidement son malaise mais il secoua la tête à la remarque de Colby.

-Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir du monde à la maison.

Colby semblait un peu rassurait mais pas à 100% convaincu.

Mon père jeta un regard à la pendule avant de nous dire qu'il devait partir pour le travail, je refusai sa proposition de me ramener à la maison préférant rester avec Colby. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce Colby posa de nouveau son regard sur l'océan.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille demain quand tu seras sorti. Demandai-je, il semblait réellement attiré par l'étendu bleue qui pendant des années m'avait paru si commune.

-Si c'est possible j'aimerai bien.

-Bien sûr.

Un silence s'installa, et son regard triste réapparu, je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait, mais j'avais envie de lui changer les idées.

-T'as mangé ?

-Non, ils m'ont oublié en distribuant les plateaux repas.

Je le regardais avec des yeux énormes, comment on avait pu faire ça.

-Viens je te paie un truc à la cafet.

Il hocha la tête et me suivit en fauteuil roulant, soudainement je me rendis comptes que la maison n'était peut-être pas très adapté à ses besoins, puis secoua la tête on se débrouillera, il dormira en bas au rez de chaussé et se sera très bien.

Arrivé à la cafet on tomba sur son kiné.

-Salut Colby en pleine forme à ce que je vois. Lui dit Mike, ils se tapèrent dans la main et semblait réellement bien s'entendre.

Nous continuons notre route lentement, j'étais toujours avec mes béquille jusqu'à la cafet, Colby se prit un plateau ou il déposa un croissant, un verre pour se servir en boisson et un bol de céréales qu'il réussit à placer en équilibre sur ses jambes et amener sur une table sans faire de catastrophe. Je le suivis et m'asseya juste en face de lui, il commença son petit déjeuner, à croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.

-Tu ne prends rien ?

-Non, merci j'ai déjà mangé.

Il hocha la tête et continua à manger. Un silence régna avant qu'il prenne la parole.

-Alors comme ça tu joues au baseball ?

J'allais le corriger en lui disant jouais et puis je me souviens de son petit discours sur la volonté et me retint.

-Oui.

-Sport de mauviette.

Il l'avait marmonné mais j'avais compris chaque mot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il me lança un sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne peux pas dire que courir comme un imbécile autour d'un rectangle ça s'appelle faire du sport.

-Et tu crois que le foot c'est mieux, vous vous rentrez dedans comme des imbéciles.

Il me sourit espièglement, et je sus tout de suite qu'il se moquait de moi et qu'il ne prenait pas mal ma remarque.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une équipe de foot aux milieux de la campagne en Idaho. Je lui dis taquin.

-Attention à ce que tu dis sur ma campagne.

Je ris et le reste du repas se passa comme ça, et on oubliait où on était et pourquoi on était là, le traumatisme de l'accident disparaissait à mesure que nos rires augmentaient.

Finalement la séance de rééducation pour Colby arriva en début d'après-midi, j'étais étonné qu'il en ait tous les jours mais il me répondit juste que c'est parce qu'il avait subi un traumatisme plus grave que moi, et je laisser couler du moins pour l'instant. Mon père est venu me chercher au début de la séance de Colby, je lui dis au revoir, de toute façon on se verrait le lendemain quand mon père viendrait le chercher.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais très tôt, beaucoup trop tôt même mon père devait encore dormir, mais peu importe j'étais pressé de voir Colby vivre ici, c'est incroyable comme des gens que l'on connait depuis à peine quelques jours peuvent prendre tant de place dans notre vie, je savais que Colby allions devenir de très grand ami, vous savez l'accident m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir, avant je prenais la vie à la légère, j'étais sûr qu'il y aurait un lendemain pour faire tout ce que je voulais, mais maintenant je profite de chaque instant, même la mort de ma mère ne m'avais jamais fait changer de cette manière. J'ai longuement repensé à la question de Colby, et maintenant je me dis que c'était peut-être un choix du destin cet accident, que l'on soit précisément là à ce moment, comme pour nous faire réagir par rapport à la vie, et peut-être pour que lui et moi on se rencontre, c'est peut être ça le destin, qui sais ? Je sortit de la chambre pour me trouver de quoi m'occuper sans son petit frère tout semblait mort ici, je décidai donc d'allumer la télé pour voir s'il y avait quelques choses d'intéressant à regarder mais j'avais quelques doutes, en dehors des dessins animé pas grand-chose ne passait à cette heure-ci, je prit le journal sur la table basse probablement laissé par mon père et commençai à le lire, ça m'occupa pendant une heure, je pus donc commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner pour moi et mon père.

Lorsque je vis mon père en bas il souriait probablement content que je sois enfin rentré mais encore plus que je lui aie préparé son petit déj'.

-J'aurais pu le préparer.

-De toute façon j'étais réveillé. Je lui aie répondu.

Il hocha la tête et s'installa sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine avant de commencer à manger.

-Alors, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va chercher Colby ?

J'hochai la tête un peu trop vivement, j'étais vraiment excité.

-Je vais te déposer à l'hôpital en allant au travail je vous récupérerais en fin de matinée.

-D'accord. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de venir nous chercher à l'océan ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Colby veut absolument y aller, tu te rends compte c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'océan.

Allan sourit à l'innocence de son fils, pas tous les enfants avait autant de chance que lui et parfois c'était une bonne chose de lui rappeler.

-Ok, je vous récupérerez à l'océan.

-Merci.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Une demi-heure plus tard on partait vers l'hôpital où il me déposa avant de partir, j'allais aussitôt vers la chambre de Colby, aussi vite que mes béquilles me le permettaient, j'entrais dans la chambre pour le trouver habillé, déjà prêt à partir, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire mais d'un autre côté je le comprenais l'hôpital c'est vraiment très ennuyeux.

-Salut.

Cette fois-ci il ne sursauta pas, il m'attendait probablement depuis un certain temps.

-Salut.

Il semblait plus heureux que la veille, et j'en étais content.

-On y va ?

-T'as même pas besoin de poser la question.

Il mit son sac de voyage sur les genoux et me suivit jusqu'à la sortie. A peine passer la porte il prit une profonde inspiration, profitant de l'air qui n'avait pas l'odeur d'antiseptique.

- Mon père ne vient pas avant au moins deux heures, on a qu'à aller à l'océan en attendant.

Il me sourit comme un enfant et hocha la tête vivement. On arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard sur la plage, on s'arrêta juste quand le sable commençait, à cause de son fauteuil roulant Colby ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Je l'observais regarder cette magnifique étendu bleue, il semblait fasciner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes tant dans l'océan ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

-C'est paisible, on oublie presque tout en le regardant.

Je remarquais très vite le presque mais ne fit aucun commentaires, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Je le laissai profiter de sa contemplation quelques instants encore avant de démarrer un sujet un peu plus sérieux.

-Tu vas encore au lycée ? Je pensais qu'il était plus jeune que moi sans savoir exactement de combien d'années.

Il se retourna surprit de la question et je me sentis le besoin d'expliquer.

-Si tu vas rester six mois ici, il faudrait d'inscrire au lycée.

Il hocha la tête comprenant.

-Oui, en troisième année.

-T'as dix-huit ans ? Demandais-je sincèrement surpris.

-Non, seize ans, j'ai passé une classe.

Comme mon petit frère, et tout comme lui il semblait intelligent, suffisamment pour avoir passé une classe en tout cas, mais il me tapait beaucoup moins sur les nerfs.

-On s'occupera de ton inscription plus tard, on a encore un peu de temps.

Il sourit de nouveau, apparemment tout comme moi, il n'aimait pas l'école, je le comprenais, j'avais toujours trouvé ça ennuyeux d'écouter des profs parler pendant une heure de sujet qui en général ne m'intéresser pas.

Quelque heures plus tard Colby n'avait toujours pas lâché l'océan des yeux, je mettais assis sur un banc à côté de lui et au bout d'un moment ce silence m'énerva alors je prit la parole.

-T'étais venu faire quoi exactement ici, à part voir l'océan ?

-Je devais rencontrer des recruteurs pour le football.

-Je suppose qu'avec l'accident tu ne les a pas vu.

-Si, la veille de l'accident je les aie rencontré, sauf qu'ils ont besoin de moi tout de suite, et actuellement ça ne va pas être possible.

J'hochais la tête, comprenant, il devait être déçu, si des recruteurs l'avaient repérés c'est qu'il était vraiment excellent.

Lorsqu'Allan arriva à l'hôpital il se souvient que son fils lui avait demandé de passer les prendre à l'océan, il regarda au bord de la plage pour les voir tous les deux assis, ils semblaient discuter, il était heureux que son fils se soit fait un ami, depuis l'accident personne n'avait jamais prit des nouvelles de Don en dehors de Charlie et le reste de la famille bien sûr, mais la plupart de ses amis semblait l'avoir abandonné. Et pour cela il était en colère.

Il se dirigea vers eux silencieusement les laissant encore un peu profiter du magnifique spectacle qui se tenait sous leurs yeux.

Je sentis la main de quelqu'un se posait sur mon épaule, je me retournais et ne put m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en voyant que c'était seulement mon père.

-On y va ? Me demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait laisser encore un peu de temps à Colby pour profiter de l'océan ou pas.

-On peut y aller ? Demandais-je à Colby, qui hocha simplement la tête en réponse.

On partit donc tous les trois en voiture pour arriver dix minutes plus tard, en voyant ma maison, je pouvais dire que Colby était sincèrement surpris, il imaginait probablement une vraie maison de ville comme on voit si souvent dans les films américains, à la place de notre grande maison qui rappelle un peu la campagne.

-T'as l'air surprit ?

-Oui, je m'attendais pas à ça j'ai probablement trop regardé la télé. Me répondit-il avec toujours le même sourire, je me demandais encore comment il arrivait à voir le bon côté de la vie après l'accident.

-Je dois prendre ça comment ?

Mon père venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation, et pendant une microseconde je vis que Colby semblait gêné mais il se reprit très vite.

-Bien, elle est beaucoup mieux que dans les films, et me fait même penser à chez moi.

Mon père nous fit signe d'entrer dans la maison, ou je découvris avec surprise un sac de voyage au bas des escaliers, mon frère était là, génial…

J'entendis rapidement des pas dévaler les escaliers et me retrouva nez à nez avec mon frère, un silence embarrassant plana quelques instants, avant que finalement Charlie décide de me prendre dans une étreinte qui me gêna un petit moment, je n'étais pas trop du genre à montrer de l'affection, je me dégageais assez rapidement de ses bras pour lui présenter Colby.

-Charlie je te présente Colby, un ami, Colby mon petit frère.

Ils se serrèrent la main poliment. De nouveau le silence se fit avant que finalement mon père me dise d'aller montrer sa chambre à Colby pour qu'il puisse y installer ses affaires, je fis signe à Colby de me suivre jusqu'à la chambre d'amis au rez-de-chaussée, je le laissais seul pour qu'il puisse prendre ses marques, après tout il allait rester six mois ici.

Colby observait la chambre, elle était bien plus spacieuse que la sienne en Idaho, et de la fenêtre on pouvait voir l'immense jardin s'étendre et il se croyait presque de nouveau dans sa campagne comme disait si bien Don, il était heureux de s'être fait un ami ici, il avait eu longtemps peur de se retrouver seul pendant six mois même si c'était toujours mieux que chez lui, il fut surpris quand il se retourna de se retrouver face à Charlie.

-C'est une mauvaise habitude que vous avez de vous faufilez partout comme ça ?

-Désolé…je ne voulais pas… je…je

Colby ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux bredouilleris de Charlie.

-Je rigole, tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Non pas vraiment.

Colby le regarda quelques instants un peu surprit avant d'engager la conversation.

-Tas quel âge ?

-Seize ans. Répondit rapidement Charlie.

-T'es au lycée.

-En fait non. Commença Charlie gêné. J'ai plusieurs années d'avance, je suis à l'université.

-Waouh, pour quelques années d'avance ce n'est pas mal du tout.

-Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, ce n'est pas si bien que ça d'être le petit géni, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être mis à part, et personne ne me comprend vraiment.

Colby hocha la tête même s'il n'avait qu'un an d'avance il avait connu ça lui aussi.

-Je comprends.

Charlie le regarda quelques instants surpris, jamais personne de son entourage n'avait réussi à réellement cerner son mal être et sa différence. Voyant l'étonnement dans les yeux du plus jeune Eppes Colby préféra s'expliquer.

-J'ai un an d'avance, ce n'est pas autant que toi mais moi aussi parfois j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être compris.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Charlie, peut être que pour une fois un ami de son frère pourrait être gentils, pas comme tous les autres, fêtards et imbécile qui le méprisait et qu'il méprisait.

-Les garçons à table. Allan criaient comme tous les jours pour faire venir ses deux fils.

-On dirait que c'est l'heure de manger petit génie. Dit Colby taquin.

Charlie fit la moue, clairement vexé et Colby ne put s'empêcher de rire, un vrai gamin.

Je vis mon frère et Colby arrivaient il semblait bien s'entendre tous les deux, je me sentis quelques secondes jaloux, puis secoua la tête pour faire partir cette idée.

Chacun s'installa autour de la table pour manger, Colby profita du bon repas, il n'était que très peu habitué à manger si bien, chez lui il se débrouillais pour manger, et ne parlons même pas de la nourriture de l'hôpital.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement entre discussion et télévision.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain lorsque Colby se réveilla il jeta un regard sur le réveil posait sur sa table de chevet, déjà 12 H, il jura, il ne se réveillait jamais aussi tard, après avoir attrapé un tee-shirt, il se transféra sur son fauteuil et alla dans le salon pour trouver Don devant la télévision.

-Salut.

-Salut, la marmotte. Lui répondis-je taquin, il me fit les gros yeux.

-T'aurais dû me réveiller.

-Pour quoi faire ? Tu dormais bien, et on n'a rien de prévu ce matin.

Colby hocha la tête, mais il semblait toujours gêné.

-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Non. Mentis-je, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il se sente plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration.

-T'as faim ? Lui demandais je et il hocha la tête en réponse.

-Ton frère est là ?

-Oui, au garage, il fait des math.

Colby hocha la tête, et alla jusqu'à la porte du garage, il l'ouvrit et entra, en voyant la grande pièce rempli de tableaux noirs il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas l'idée qu'il de faisait d'un garage.

-Eh petit géni on peut manger si t'as faim.

Charlie tourna la tête vers Colby surprit, trop prit dans ses maths il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Colby rigola à l'accusation dans la voix de Charlie.

-Impossible, petit génie, il va falloir t'habituer, allez viens manger je suis sûr que ça doit être fun de regarder Don faire à manger.

-Don, prépare le repas ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

- On ne va rien manger, il est vraiment nul.

-Entre toi et lui, je ne sais pas qui il vaut mieux pour nous préparer le repas.

Charlie rigola quelques instants, la seule fois où enfant ils avaient voulu préparer un gâteau ils avaient presque faillit mettre le feu à la maison.

-Je ne saurais pas répondre.

Colby rigola et ils allèrent dans la cuisine, ou Don semblait un peu désarmé face à la casserole qui se tenait posé devant lui, se demandant comment il s'en sortirait avec ses béquilles.

-Tu sais Don, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle se mette à t'attaquer.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Colby, je me tournais pour lui faire face, la lueur maligne dans ses yeux était constamment là, c'est comme si jamais rien ne pourrait lui retirer son sourire et j'espérais sincèrement que ce serait le cas.

-Ouais je sais.

Colby sentant qu'ils n'étaient pas près de manger si il laissait faire Don, il se mit devant la gazinière prit la casserole et les œufs pour les préparer.

-T'es sur que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

-Mieux que toi en tout cas. Se moqua gentiment Colby. Alors, petit génie, tu passes vraiment tes journées à faire des maths ?

-Oui, toujours.

-Tu sais tu pourrais sortir dehors, faire du sport, rencontrer des gens. Dis Colby tout en battant les œufs pour faire une omelette.

Les yeux de mon petits frères exprimaient la peur face à cette idée et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, je savais que Colby n'était pas méchant et qu'il plaisantait.

-Tu peux commencer simplement par le jardin, vous avez un super bassin à carpes.

-C'est ennuyeux tout ce qu'elles font c'est tourner en rond. Répondis calmement Charlie.

-Et tes math ce n'est pas ennuyeux peut être. Dis-je, un peu plus accusateur que ce que j'avais prévu au départ une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de mon frère.

-T'aimais pas l'école qu'est-ce que tu en sais de tout ça, de toute façon tu t'en fous de moi, et se sera toujours comme ça, je te déteste !

Je restais scotché après ses paroles, j'étais allé trop loin et je le savais, face à mon absence de réaction, il partit en courant s'enfermer dans le garage comme il le faisait toujours quand il était en colère.

Colby, lui semblait complètement abasourdi, il y avait tellement de haine dans les paroles de Charlie, il pensait pourtant que les deux frères s'entendaient bien, en apparence en tout cas s'a avait l'air, et il se sentit le besoin de s'excuser après tout c'est lui qui avait abordé le sujet sensible.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était un sujet sensible.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ça fait des années qu'on ne se supporte plus.

Colby hocha la tête et reconcentra son attention sur l'omelette qui était presque cramée, cependant il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que les deux frères se réconcilient, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son petit frère soit encore en vie aujourd'hui, alors il n'était pas question que ces deux-là ne se parle plus sous prétexte d'un manque de compréhension mutuelle et surtout d'après lui d'un manque de communication.

Lorsque je vis que Colby avait fini avec l'omelette je sortis deux assiettes pour qu'il puisse nous servir sachant très bien que de toute façon mon frère ne mangerait pas.

Le début du repas se passa en silence avant que finalement je prenne la parole.

-Mon père est allé t'inscrire au lycée ce matin, s'il y a des papiers à remplir il a dit qu'il les ramènerait ce soir.

-Merci.

Il sembla sincère mais pas plus enthousiaste que ça à l'idée d'aller au lycée.

-Le proviseur a refusé que tu visites le lycée avant la rentrée, donc tu ne pourras pas y aller.

-C'est quand la rentré ?

Après deux mois passé à l'hôpital il était complétement déphasé.

-Dans deux jours. Répondis-je.

Il me fit les gros yeux, je suppose qu'il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, il semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

-Su tu veux tu peux appeler tes parents pour leur dire ce qui se passe.

-Non, de toute façon, elle s'en fout.

J'avais remarqué qu'il avait seulement dit elle et supposa rapidement que son père était probablement mort, mais je ne tentai pas de creuser, il sembla vraiment triste et je ne voulais pas que ce soit ma faute.

Finalement le repas se termina en silence, on était sur le canapé devant la télé lorsque je me suis endormi, enfin je pense, parce que c'est la seule chose que me rappelle avant de m'être retrouvé de nouveau dans cet enfer qu'était l'accident du pont, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette sensation que ce n'était pas vraiment réel et que je rêver, ou plutôt cauchemarder, je me souviens sentir de nouveau, la douleur dans ma jambe, et le sentiment de peur alors que je me rendis compte que j'étais incapable de bouger, et je vis de nouveau la panique des gens autour de moi, les hurlements, les sanglots, la peur qui envahissait totalement les lieux, je me remémorer d'avoir pensé à mon frère et mon père me demandant qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient, si ils étaient au courant de ce qui se passait, je n'en pouvais plus j'étouffais la panique s'installais peu à peu en moins, mais au milieu de ce brouillard je perçu une voix que je connaissais.

-Don, Don réveille-toi ! Disait-elle, il me semblait qu'elle criait.

Quelqu'un me secoua et soudainement j'ouvris les yeux, le souffle court et les images de l'accident passant encore devant mes yeux, je tournais la tête pour me trouver face à Colby, ses yeux joyeux d'ordinaire exprimaient l'inquiétude, il me laissa un peu reprendre mon souffle avant de parler.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

Je fus tenter de répondre que non ça n'allait pas du tout mais je me retins et hocha la tête à la place, je n'avais aucune envie de monter ma faiblesse même face à quelqu'un que je connaissais.

Il m'observa peu convaincu mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

J'hochai une nouvelle fois la tête, le temps qu'il aille chercher de l'eau je pourrais reprendre mes esprits, enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant de le voir faire signe à mon petit frère qui était juste à côté de lui, et merde, même mon frère m'avait vu faire ce cauchemar, et c'était sûr qu'il en parlerait à mon père, ce que je ne voulais pas, il avait déjà à s'occuper d'assez de chose comme ça, depuis la mort de maman.

-Ton cauchemar, c'était à propos de l'accident du pont.

Ce n'était pas une question, lui aussi en avait peut-être eut.

-Oui.

Je parlais pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais réveillé et ma voix tremblait encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Si tu veux en parler.

J'appréciais qu'il ne m'oblige à rien, et soudain je sentis le besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un il faudrait bien un jour de toute façon.

-J'étais terrorisé, complétement tétanisé, pour la première fois je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais censé faire, et personne ne pouvait m'aider, tout ce que j'entendais c'était des cris et je doute que ça aurait été d'une grande aide. Ma voix tremblait toujours et j'avais du mal a exprimé de façon cohérente mes pensées mais Colby ne semblait pas en tenir compte.

Colby ne disait rien, attendant de voir si Don voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais lorsque le silence se prolongea il prit la parole.

-On était tous terrorisés.

Il ne savait pas si c'est ce qu'il fallait dire mais de toute façon maintenant c'était trop tard.

-Tu fais des cauchemars de l'accident ?

-J'en ai fait mais plus maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

Colby hésita, devait-il dire la vérité ? Il faisait toujours des cauchemars, mais pas de l'accident de choses plus anciennes et bien plus douloureuse, finalement il décida de dire seulement une partie de la vérité.

-J'en ai parlé à quelqu'un depuis ça va mieux.

Je hochai la tête, j'espérais que ce serait pareil pour moi, j'avais fait de nombreux cauchemars à l'hôpital et à chaque fois ça me foutait autant la touille, et je n'en pouvais plus de flipper comme ça.

Je l'observais ses yeux semblait s'être voilé de tristesse mais se sentant observer il sourit, je n'étais pas convaincu et savait depuis un moment qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne me disait pas mais je le comprenais il ne me connaissait pas depuis longtemps, j'espérais juste qu'il finirait par avoir suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler.

La dispute avec mon frère avait un peu refroidit l'ambiance l'après-midi, je m'en voulais, sachant très bien que j'avais était un peu dur avec lui, mais comme d'habitude je n'avais pas réfléchit avant de parler et maintenant mon frère était resté enfermé toute l'après-midi dans la garage à cause de moi.

Colby ne comprenait pas comment deux frères pouvaient être autant en conflit, son frère était mort quand il avait dix ans, et il se souvient que comme tous les frères et sœurs ils s'étaient souvent disputé mais jamais comme ça, ce dont il était sur c'est qu'il devait connaitre la source de ce problème pour espérer pouvoir réconcilier les deux frères.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soir lorsqu'Allan rentra du travail il sut tout de suite que ces deux fils c'étaient disputée, à travers la porte du garage on pouvait entendre la craie sur le tableau noir, Charlie faisait encore des math, Don était devant la télé, il soupira, parfois il se demandait s'il serait toujours la seule chose qui maintiendrais ses deux fils ensemble.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

Allan sursauta il n'avait pas vu Colby.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Dis le jeune homme.

Allan sourit de façon rassurante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Colby prendrait une grande place dans leur vie et pas seulement pendant les six prochains mois.

-Pas de problème, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais pourquoi Don et Charlie ne s'entendent pas ?

Allan prit une profonde inspiration, il n'y avait pas vraiment une réponse à donner à cette question.

-Charlie est un génie, on ne peut pas le nier, et pour répondre à ses besoins on a du plus s'occuper de lui et surtout sa mère, de ce fait on a indirectement un peu laissé tomber Don et je pense qu'il en a souffert et considère son frère responsable de ça.

Colby hocha la tête ça expliquait tout, et maintenant qu'il connaissait la source du problème il espérait pouvoir aider les deux frères.

-Moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir mon frère même juste une seconde. Colby avait dit ça s'ans vraiment réfléchir.

-T'as perdu ton frère ?

Colby jeta un regard en direction de Don, il ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami soit au courant, pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé.

-Je ne lui en parlerais pas si tu ne veux pas. Assura Allan.

-Oui, il est mort i ans.

-Je suis désolé, si tu veux en parler.

Ses mots qu'il avait dit juste avant à Don et pourtant qu'il lui ne l'avait jamais fait parler.

-Merci. Fut sa seule réponse, il n'était pas prêt, il ne le serait peut-être jamais.

Allan hocha la tête et partit en direction de la cuisine pour préparer le repas Colby quant à lui fit signe à Don de le suivre.

Je suivis avec étonnement Colby jusqu'à la porte du garage, il n'espérait tout de même pas que mon frère et moi on se pardonne, si c'était le cas il se voilait totalement la face personne n'avait réussi cet exploit et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, il me fit singe d'entrer mais je secouais la tête négativement.

-Ça ne sert à rien Colby, on s'en veut depuis trop longtemps.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, tu as la chance d'avoir un frère, il n'est pas question que je vous laisse vous entretuer sans rien essayer.

J'ouvris la porte sans grand espoir d'une réconciliation, lorsque mon frère me vit il me jeta un regard noir, ça commençait mal.

-Charlie lâche ta craie.

Charlie se retourna pour regarder Colby, personne ne pouvait lui ordonner se genre de chose, pourtant Colby avait eu le culot de le faire et mon frère en était tellement surpris qu'il obtempéra.

-Vous êtes en colère tous les deux, et pour différentes raisons, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état éternellement, vous avez la chance de vous avoir, un frère est quelqu'un d'unique, il n'y a personne d'autre comme lui.

Il fit une pause et nous observa puis reprit.

-Il n'y a qu'une solution pour vous réconcilier, tout mettre à plat, dites tout ce que vous énerve chez l'autre soyez méchant, n'hésitez pas, après seulement ça ira mieux.

Un silence se fit, je n'osais pas commencer et mon frère non plus.

-Alors qui commence ?

Mon frère ne semblait pas prêt alors je ma lançait.

-Tu as accaparé maman, quand on a découvert que tu étais un géni elle s'est occupé de toi, et moi je ne la voyais presque plus, et maintenant qu'elle est morte il n'y a aucune chance que je récupère ces années que j'ai perdues, et pour ça je t'en veux. Je t'en veux d'être doué à l'école alors que moi j'ai redoublé une classe, je t'en veux de ne pas être un frère comme les autres.

Charlie le regarda surprit ses paroles étaient remplies de froideur, il n'avait jamais pensé que son frère avait souffert de son côté géni, parfois il était complètement détaché de la réalité.

-A ton tour Charlie. Dit Colby, il avait laissé quelques instants aux deux frères pour assimiler ce que venait de dire Don.

-Tu crois que c'est facile d'être un petit génie, mais pas du tout, j'ai souffert et parfois moi aussi j'ai eu envie de prendre ta place, d'être comme tout le monde et de ne pas être l'aliène de service, personne ne me comprend et contrairement à toi je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis avec qui partageait mes problèmes parce que je ne connaissais personne qui pourrait les comprendre.

Je ne savais pas que mon frère avait souffert durant toutes ces années j'avais toujours pensé qu'il y avait pris plaisir et avait pu en profiter.

Colby les observa ils avaient franchi une étape dans leur réconciliations, sans bruit il sortit du garage, devant la porte Allan attendait, il avait très probablement entendu ces fils criaient et avait voulu savoir ce qui se passait.

-Merci beaucoup Colby.

- Il ne sont pas encore réconciliés.

-Personne n'avait jamais réussi ce que tu viens de faire, j'ai toujours voulu qu'ils se réconcilient sans savoir comment faire.

-Je trouve ça triste qu'il ne soit pas complices, j'ai connu ce bonheur avec mon frère et je veux juste qu'ils aient la chance de le connaitre aussi, je pense qu'ils le méritent largement et vous aussi.

-Merci Colby.

Allan repartit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, il avait eu raison sur Colby, il avait déjà beaucoup appris à son fils ainé, et il savait que ça continuerais, mais lui aussi voulait pouvoir l'aider, tout comme Don, il avait remarqué depuis un moment cette tristesse qui se cachait sous les yeux rieurs de Colby, et il voulait tout faire pour qu'elle disparaisse, un jeune homme comme lui aussi mérité d'être heureux, tout comme ses deux fils, ils avaient assez souffert comme ça.

Dans le garage un silence glaciale régnait, les deux frères essayaient d'intégrer ce qui venait de se passer, la colère refoulée depuis des années avait ressurgit et aujourd'hui, elle était plus violent qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'être. Finalement Don prit la parole le premier.

-Je suis désolé, Charlie je ne savais pas que tu avais autant souffert, j'étais trop accaparé par ma souffrance.

- Ce n'est pas que de ta faute, je t'ai empêché de passer du temps avec maman et j'en suis désolé, toi aussi tu avais besoin autant d'elle, autant que moi.

-Tu me manques petit frère.

-Tu me manques aussi, peut-être qu'n pourrait essayer d'arrêter de se disputer autant.

-Oui, t'as raison.

Je passais un bras autour des épaules de mon frère en souriant, finalement Colby avait réussi l'impossible, je me promis de ne pas oublier de le remercier.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins tendu qu'avant et ça me fit plaisir, on réussit à passer un repas sans une dispute avec mon frère.


	6. Chapter 6

La nuit en revanche, se passa totalement différemment, en pleine nuit un cri déchira l'air, je fus réveillé aussitôt me demandant d'où sa pouvait bien provenir et je reconnu facilement la voix de Colby, sans hésiter une seconde je me levai tout en faisant attention à ma blessure, j'allai jusqu'à sa chambre aussi rapidement que mes béquilles le permettait, finalement quand j'entrais je le retrouvais se battant contre un ennemi invisible, il avait cessé de hurler, mais murmurer quelque chose de là ou j'étais je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Prudemment je m'approchais n'osant pas le toucher, me souvenant de ma propre expérience à l'hôpital une infirmière m'avait touché pendant un cauchemar et je lui avais décoché une droite dans la mâchoire dont elle devait encore se souvenir.

-Colby réveille-toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Mais rien aucune réaction de sa part, je repris un peu plus fort.

-Colby, Réveille-toi !

Soudainement le silence se fit et il ouvrit les yeux haletant, encore choqué de son cauchemar, je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit, fatigué de rester debout en appui sur mes béquilles.

-Calme-toi Colby, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il hocha légèrement la tête et j'attendis patiemment qu'il reprenne sa respiration, avant de lui poser une question.

-C'était à propos de l'accident ?

Il secoua la tête dans la négative. Son cauchemar semblait encore le tourmentais et je lui laissai un peu plus de temps pour reprendre ses esprits, je tournais la tête pour voir mon père et mon frère à la porte, les cris les avaient réveillés, je leur fait signe que je m'occupais de ça, et ils hochèrent la tête avant de sortir, Colby n'avait pas besoin de tout ce monde autour de lui maintenant.

-Tu veux en parler ? Demandais-je finalement.

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, je baissais la tête, moi je n'avais pas hésité une seconde à lui faire confiance et j'aurais espéré qu'il aurait fait de même. Je me levais pour partir mais sa voix m'arrêta.

-Je suis désolé Don, mais je ne suis pas prêt, pas encore, peut-être un jour.

Je me regardai dans ses yeux et y vit la confiance, exactement la même que je lui accordais, et je souris rassuré.

-Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu veux parler je suis là.

-Merci Don.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Non, je vais bien.

C'était un mensonge, nous le savions tous les deux mais pour l'instant ça n'importais peu, le plus important ce qu'il aille mieux et j'avais bien l'intention de m'en assurer, je sortis de la chambre, et me retourna une dernière fois pour voir que Colby s'était déjà rendormit, je souris, mon ami avait l'air tellement plus jeune quand il dormait.

Le lendemain c'était la rentrée et Allan avait pris soin de réveiller son fils ainé assez tôt, il savait à quel point il était lent quand il s'agissait d'aller au lycée, lorsqu'il descendit il trouva Colby réveillé et habillé en train de préparer des œufs.

-J'aurais pu le faire.

-J'étais réveillé depuis un moment.

Allan hocha la tête, il espérait juste que Colby savait mieux faire la cuisine que ses deux fils, il ne dut attendre que quelques minutes pour être rassuré.

-Ils sont vraiment délicieux, merci pour le petit dej' Colb.

-De rien petit génie, on sait tous très bien que si c'est toi qui les avait fait on n'aurait jamais eu de petit déj'.

Mon frère prit la plaisanterie en souriant, je crois même qu'il s'était fait au petit surnom de Colby, mais à mon avis il ne valait mieux pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'appelle comme ça.

Mon père nous déposa quinze minutes plus tard au lycée, Colby semblait un peu perdu au milieu de cette foule, je suppose que le lycée en Idaho était beaucoup plus petit, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on critique « sa » campagne. En entrant dans le bâtiment je sentis tout de suite les regards se posaient sur nous, mais je préférai les ignorer, et surtout ceux des membres de l'équipe de baseball qui prétendaient être mes amis et qui n'avaient jamais pris aucune nouvelle de moi.

-Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où est ton casier, normalement on est dans la même classe.

Colby semblait rassuré à cette idée.

Nous étions prêt de son casier lorsque je vis David et Nikki des amis de longue date, et les rare qui avaient pris de mes nouvelles alors que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je leur fis signe et ils nous rejoignirent.

-Salut les gars. Dis-je avant de présenter Colby. Je vous présente Colby, il était aussi dans l'accident, il va rester quelques mois à la maison.

Ça ne servait à rien de donner plus de détails, ils savaient très bien de quoi je parlais.

-Colby je te présente David et Nikki des amis.

Sans hésiter David lui serra la main.

-T'as réussi à supporter Don jusqu'à maintenant, franchement t'es un héros.

Colby sourit, il sentait qu'il allait les apprécier.

-On commence par quoi ? Demandais-je ignorant David.

-Je ne pensais pas que l'hôpital t'avais autant ramollit le cerveau Don, on est lundi, on commence par cette chère Madame Smith.

-Génial…

-Qui c'est ? Demanda Colby curieux.

-La pire prof de math qu'ai jamais connu ce lycée, si tu es nul en math, ce qui est le cas de nous trois, elle te détestera jusqu'à la faim de ta vie. Lui répondis David très sérieux.

Colby n'étais pas trop inquiet il s'était toujours pas trop mal débrouillé dans cette matière, et il pensait que David devait un peu exagérer.

-D'autres chose que je dois savoir ?

-La bouffe est degueulasse. Dit Nikki

Pas pire que chez moi ne put s'empêcher de penser tristement Colby.

La sonnerie retentie.

-C'est partie pour une heure d'enfer. Dis-je amèrement.

On entra tous en classe, les plus doués en math toujours devant et les autre recalés à l'arrière de la salle, nous nous installâmes au deux derniers, rangs, Colby à côté de moi, et Madame Smith entra finalement, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder l'horloge et me rendis compte que comme à son habitude elle était arrivée pile à l'heure.

Sans nous dire un mot elle commença à écrire quelque chose au tableau, sa ressembler beaucoup à une équation que je trouvais comme d'habitude impossible à résoudre, une fois qu'elle eut finit d'écrire elle se retourna et observa toute la salle du regard, j'étais quasiment sûr que ça allait tomber sur moi et j'attendais aves appréhension la sanction qui finalement ne vint pas.

-Tiens-toi, le nouveau tu vas me résoudre ça.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Colby, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, avec faciliter il manœuvra son fauteuil jusqu'au tableau et prit la craie que lui tendait notre prof, il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, il semblait réfléchir, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il résoudrait cette équation juste histoire de clouer le bec à cette chère Madame Smith. Finalement il commença à écrire et en moins de cinq minutes il avait fini, apparemment ça semblait bon, parce que tous les bons élèves de premier rang avait l'air prêt à gober les mouches et notre prof était figé de stupéfaction, sans un mot Colby retourna à sa place à côté de moi, David se retourna pour lui faire face.

-C'était génial, tu nous refais ça quand tu veux, jamais on l'avait vu dans un tel état de stupeur.

Colby sourit, il était assez fier de lui.

-Bon, bas…très bien. Tenta de se reprendre la prof de math, bien trop interloqué pour que son cours continu à se passer normalement, mais l'heure de cours finit tout de même par prendre fin.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'avoir une prof de math comme elle. Dit Colby.

Il s'était vite rendu compte que David n'exagérais pas du tout.

-C'était génial, c'est la meilleure heure de math que j'ai jamais eu. Dit Nikki souriante.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Reprit David.

-Vous êtes si mauvais que ça ?

-Faut croire.

Colby semblait réfléchir quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

-Je peux vous donner des cours.

-C'est gentil Colby, mais mon frère a déjà tenté. Lui dis-je.

-Le petit géni est complètement à l'ouest, il ne peut pas donner un cours de math, pour lui c'est un jeu alors il ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a expliqué.

-Tu crois sincèrement que tu pourrais faire de nous des génies en math ?

-Des génies peut-être pas, mais des élèves normaux oui je pense.

Les trois amis semblaient hésiter.

-Oh allez, vous ne voulez pas lui clouer le bec vous aussi à Madame Smith ?

L'argument était largement motivant c'est vrai que c'était tentant.

-Ok, je marche. Répondis-je le premier.

Nikki et David hochèrent la tête en accord, on allait prouver à cette veille peau ce qu'on valait vraiment, même si ça nous prendrait plusieurs heures de travail.

Le reste de la matinée se passa bien, en dehors de notre prof de math, on n'avait pas réellement de prof horrible, juste notre prof de philosophie qui était atrocement soporifique et que l'on passé plus de temps à dormir pendant ces cours plutôt qu'à les écouter.

Nous étions maintenant à table, nous regardions tous curieusement ce qu'il y avait dans notre assiette, en effet notre repas ressemblait à rien de comestible, c'était juste une drôle de bouillie verte, et très vite des regards de dégouts apparaissaient sur nos visages. Face à ce silence, Nikki décida d'engager la conversation pour essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son assiette.

-Alors tu restes combien de temps ici ? Demanda-t-elle à Colby.

-Six mois, le temps de finir ma rééducation, ensuite je rentre chez moi.

-Tu vis ou ? interrogea David curieux.

-A Winchester.

Voyant les regards interrogateurs de David et Nikki il se sentit le besoin de préciser.

-C'est dans l'Idaho.

-Et ben dis donc ça doit te faire bizarre de quitter ta campagne.

Colby lui fit des yeux menaçant, attendant si David allait dire quelque chose de plus à propos de « sa » campagne.

-Pourquoi tu es venu à Los Angeles ? Questionna Nikki, pour éviter que David dise une autre bêtise.

-Je devais rencontrer des recruteurs de football, mas on peut dire que pour le moment c'est foutu.

Je savais que ça rendait triste Colby de ne pas pouvoir jouer au football, et d'avoir raté sa chance avec ces recruteurs, mais j'espérai sincèrement qu'il en aurait une autre, il le méritait.

Le reste du repas se passa plus calmement l'ambiance avait été un peu casé mais bon ce n'était pas trop grave, j'étais contant que David, Nikki et Colby s'entendent bien. L'après-midi de cous se passa très bien, mais alors que David et Nikki rentrait chez eux, nous notre journée n'était pas terminée, nous devions encore allé à notre séance de rééducations, j'avais remarqué que Colby semblait souffrir, il avait la mâchoire crispée, et je me promit de faire attention à ce qu'il en parle bien à Mike, son kiné, je le connaissais maintenant, assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne parlait rarement de ce qu'il sentait ou ressentait. Mon père ne pouvait pas nous emmener mais heureusement un bus passer tout près du lycée, et nous déposer juste en face de l'hôpital. On arriva une demi-heure plus tard pile à l'heure pour nos rendez-vous respectifs, hélas comme c'était souvent le cas nos kiné, n'avaient pas un aussi bon timing, on dû attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que ce soit notre tour.

-Alors Colby, des douleurs depuis que tu as quitté l'hôpital ?

Il secoua négativement la tête mais moi j'étais bien décidé à dire la vérité.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, ça fait au moins deux heures qu'il a mal aux pieds.

Il me regarda outre, l'air de dire mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

-C'est vrai ? Lui demanda son kiné très sérieux.

-De tout façon je eux plus mentir, donc oui, c'est vrai, depuis 2 H j'ai mal.

Mike hocha la tête et sans rien dire partit chercher quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, Joe mon kiné s'occupa de moi, pendant mes exercices je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop prêté attention à Colby, trop concentré, mais apparemment sa séance c'était bien passé compte tenu des félicitations de son kiné.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mae27: Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton commentaire précédents, donc pour répondre à tes questions, j'intégrerais peut-être Amita dans ma fiction et surement Megan en revanche pour Liz je n'en sais rien pour le moment mais je vais y réfléchir.**

* * *

Après cela une routine c'est installé, s'organisant autour de nos cours et nos séances de rééducation trois fois par semaine, Colby fit très vite de nombreux progrès, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, au moment des vacances d'hiver je pouvais marcher quasiment sans béquilles même si je les gardais par mesure de précaution. Colby quant à lui, était toujours coincé dans son fauteuil roulant lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir, mais à la maison il pouvait désormais se déplacer avec des béquilles.

Nous étions actuellement tous dans le salon devant la télévision excepté Colby qui travaillait dans sa chambre et Charlie, en fait il aurait dû arriver d'Angleterre il y a déjà deux heures, et nous commencions sérieusement à nous inquiéter, sauf Colby qui était resté calme, d'un autre côté il est toujours calme. Lorsque nous entendîmes finalement s'ouvre mon père se leva d'un bond.

-Mais t'étais passé où, ça fait deux heures qu'on t'attend !

Charlie resta hébété de stupeur, il venait à peine de passer la porte et au lieu de se faire accueillir avec des sourires et des câlins il se faisait gronder sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il était pourtant presque sûr d'être à l'heure, à moins que…

-J'ai oublié de vous prévenir du retard de l'avion.

-Oui, Charlie parfois il faut vraiment que tu sortes de ta bulle, j'étais à deux doigts d'appeler les flics.

Allan c'était approché de son fils et tenait d'une main son blouson et pointait son doigt de l'autre main sur le torse de son fils de façon menaçante.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre dans la tête…

Il ne put finir sa phrase le bruit d'un verre qui tombe au sol le fit se retourner, Colby se tenait debout juste derrière lui, l'air complétement hébété et son regard exprimait la colère, et plus important encore la peur, aussitôt Allan comprit enfin la raison des cauchemars de Colby et de cette tristesse caché derrière ses yeux verts, il lâcha sans hésiter son plus jeune fils, et s'approcha du jeune homme qui en trois mois était devenu presque comme son fils.

-Je te promets que je ne l'aurais jamais frappé, je ne pourrais pas faire du mal à mon fils.

Colby hocha la tête lentement, il regarda le sol ou des débris de verre étaient désormais éparpillés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de ça.

Une nouvelle fois il hocha la tête, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Je n'avais pas bougé un cil depuis l'entrée dans la maison de mon frère, et maintenant n'était pas sur de savoir tout ce qui c'était passé.

-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer avec Colby ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. Me dis calmement mon père. Il est le seul à pouvoir répondre.

Sans hésiter, je me levai et alla dans la chambre de Colby, je toquai à la porte mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, je décidais d'entrer comme d'habitude il se tenait assis face à la fenêtre et observais le jardin. Je me tenais à côté de la porte quelques instants, gêné et me demandant ce que j'étais supposé dire, puis finalement je me lançais.

-Tout va bien ?

J'attendis patiemment mais ne voyant qu'il ne répondait pas j'allais partir.

-Mon père me battait.

Je me retournais lentement, ne croyant pas avoir bien entendu mais en voyant le regard plein de douleur de Colby je compris qu'il disait vrai. Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais il me sauva de cette impasse.

-Après avoir quitté l'armée, il s'est mis à boire, au début il ne s'en prenait qu'à ma mère, mais après il s'en est pris à moi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

-Un soir je suis rentré un peu plus tard que d'habitude, et en passant la porte du salon j'ai retrouvé mon petit frère de six ans baignant dans son sang, mon père l'avait roué de coup, je ne l'ai pas protégé comme je l'avais fait si souvent et maintenant il est mort.

Ca expliquait un tas de chose sur Colby et notamment pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que Charlie et moi on se réconcilie, je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'avait vécu Colby.

-Tu avais quel âge ?

-Dix ans.

Comment à cet âge on pouvait avoir tant vécu ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire qui moi à cet époque jouait dans le jardin avec mon petit frère et un père et une mère qui m'aimaient.

-Et ta mère ?

-Mon père s'est suicidé en prison quelques mois après la mort de mon frère, pas vraiment une grande perte, mais ma mère l'aimait et sa mort accumulée avec celle de mon frère la détruite, elle s'est aussi mise à boire, mais elle n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, elle a juste arrêté de s'occuper de moi, je peux renter à n'importe quelle heure elle s'en fiche, je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait même pas que j'ai passé deux mois à l'hôpital, mais peu importe ma vie et comme ça depuis six ans maintenant et ça ne changera pas, je m'y suis habitué.

Je ne pouvais rien dire, moi qui durant des années m'était plein de ma vie, je me rendis compte qu'en réalité j'avais eu la chance d'avoir une vie plein de bonheur.

-Si tu veux tu peux rester plus longtemps ici. Dis-je en espérant pouvoir l'aider.

-C'est gentils, mais j'aime bien ma campagne.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation Colby me sourit, je fis de même en réponse, j'étais heureux qu'il m'ai fait assez confiance pour me raconter cette histoire, et j'eus soudain une idée folle, il m'avait réconcilié avec mon frère peut être que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour lui et sa mère, la mienne était décédé et je sais à quel point c'est douloureux et que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la voir ici aujourd'hui même juste cinq minutes.

Alors que j'allais sortir de sa chambre je remarquais la pochette pleine de dessin posé sur son lit.

-C'est toi qui les a fait ? Lui demandais-je.

-La plupart oui.

Je feuilletais quelques instants les dessins, il y avait différents portraits et des paysages très probablement d'Idaho, le dernier était un de l'océan ici à L.A.

-Tu dessines super bien, je suis impressionné.

-Merci.

Je sortis de sa chambre pour lui laisser un peu d'espace ça n'avait pas dû être facile de me parler de tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Comment va-t-il ? Me demanda mon père.

-Ça va. Je n'étais pas convaincu par mes mots mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je voulais croire, l'histoire de Colby m'avait particulièrement touché et le temps de digérer tout ça, je préférais faire comme si tout allait bien pour lui, même si je savais que c'était totalement faux.


	8. Chapter 8

Le reste des vacances se passa sans autre incidents, je profitais de la présence de mon frère et de l'absence de cours pendant deux semaines même si nous savions tous qu'il fallait réviser pour espérer obtenir notre diplôme et enfin quitter le lycée, les cours de math de Colby portèrent leur fruits, David, Nikki et moi avions assez progressé pour avoir la moyenne quasiment tous les contrôle et espérer obtenir notre diplôme, jusqu'à maintenant les math était la matière qui nous fichait le plus la trouille.

Puis les cours avaient repris et notre routine aussi, et les examens arrivèrent bien plus vite qu'on l'avait tout prévu, Colby semblait nerveux pourtant aucun de nous n'avait aucune raison de l'être nous avions révisé comme des dingues et mon père c'était même demandé si je n'avais pas été ensorcelé, encore une fois la volonté de Colby de quitté l'Idaho m'avait montré l'exemple.

Nous nous tenions aujourd'hui devant les panneaux d'affichage où était noté tous nos résultats, on voulait savoir mais personne n'osait regarder, alors finalement trop impatient et anxieux, je me lançais, cherchant nos notes, un par un, on l'avait tous, je restais sans bouger quelques instants revérifiant trois fois pour être sûr de ne pas m'être trompé.

-Alors ?! Me pressa Nikki.

-On l'a tous.

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de David et Nikki, et les yeux verts de Colby se remplirent de bonheur, encore plus que d'habitude, il me fit une accolade et finalement nous nous félicitèrent tous.

-Colby t'es le premier du lycée. Lui dis-je.

-Quoi !

-T'as eu les meilleurs notes.

Il n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible.

-C'est toi qu'on va appeler petit géni maintenant. Dit David en rigolant.

Il ne semblait toujours pas y croire.

-Tu vas devoir faire le discours pour la remise des diplômes.

Soudain son sourire disparut, je savais qu'il détestait parler en public.

-Et oui, ça ne peut pas avoir que des avantages d'être le premier.

Il me lança un regard noir.

-Allez, on va fêter ça. Dit Nikki.

-T'as même pas besoin de le dire. Lui répondis David.

Nous partirent tous les quatre pour profiter de notre liberté, mais au milieu de toute cette joie, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir un pincement au cœur, désormais Colby marchait sans béquilles et sans aide et d'ici quelques jours il rentrerait chez lui, en six mois nous étions devenu plus que de simple amis, je le considérais comme mon frère, c'est difficile de dire au revoir à son frère, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Le soir à la maison mon père n'hésita pas une secondes à sortir la bouteille de champagne plus qu'heureux de fêter ça. Nous avion fini de manger depuis une heure mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la télé, Colby était dans sa chambre il devait préparer son discours, j'avais promis de l'aider s'il ne trouvait rien à dire, je m'ennuyais quand soudain je me souvins que je m'étais promis de tenter de réconcilier Colby et sa mère. Je regardais l'heure malgré le décalage horaire avec l'Idaho il ne devait pas être trop tard là-bas., je pris le téléphone et tapa le numéro que j'avais demandé à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

-Allo ?

La voix dure n'était pas très avenante mais je me lançais quand même.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis un ami de Colby.

- Ah, vous allez pouvoir me dire où est passé ce petit con, sans sa paye on ne peut pas payer les factures.

Je restais sans vois pendant quelques secondes, quel monstre comment peut-on parler de son fils de cette manière, soudain une rage incontrôlable s'empara de moi.

-Comment pouvez-vous oser parler de votre fils comme ça, il a disparu pendant neuf mois, et vous vous êtes resté bien tranquille sans vous inquiéter vous n'êtes pas une mère vous n'êtes rien du tout, vous ne méritez pas un fils comme Colby !

Un long blanc suivit ma déclaration, et sans trop réfléchir je raccrochais ne voulant pas parler une seconde de plus à cette femme.

Je me retournais pour voir Colby debout appuyé contre le mur. Je le regardais et eut quelques secondes peur qu'il soit en colère contre moi.

-Je suis désolé Colb, je ne voulais pas…je… En réalité je n'avais pas d'excuse.

-C'est gentil d'avoir essayé.

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça.

-T'es pas en colère ?

-Pas du tout t'as juste essayé de faire ce que j'ai fait entre toi et ton frère, mais tu ne pourras pas me réconcilier avec ma mère parce que pour elle je n'existe plus.

-Je suis désolé Colb, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-T'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude.

Tu ne devrais pas ne put s'empêcher de penser Don, une mère et censée veiller sur ses enfant par leur demander de ramener une paye à la fin de chaque mois.

-Tu sais que si t'as besoin de quelque chose nous on sera toujours là.

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

-Je sais, merci.

-Quand tu veux.

-Allez viens il y a le match de foot qui commence.

Après avoir passé six mois ici, Colby avait réussi à tous nous convertir au football, et je dois avouer que c'était un sport assez intéressant.

-Et ton discours ? Interroge-je juste pour le taquiner.

-J'ai encore deux jours pour le préparer.

-C'est pas très sérieux.

Apparemment il préféra ne pas réagir à ma taquinerie.


	9. Chapter 9

Deux jours plus tard c'était la remise des diplôme, pendant longtemps je dois avouer que je m'étais dit que je ne la vivrais jamais, je ne me pensais pas capable d'avoir mon diplôme faut dire qu'avant cette année je ne bossais pas beaucoup, je devais une fière chandelle à Colby. Mon père et mon frère étaient là, ainsi que les parents de David et Nikki, la seule personne qui manquait c'était la mère de Colby, et je voyais que même si il ne le disait pas ça le rendait triste.

-Ca va Col ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'aurais aimé que mon frère soit là.

Il semblait sincèrement triste.

-Je suis sûr qu'il serait fier de toi.

Colby hocha la tête, il ne saurait jamais si c'était vrai, mais quelque part au fond de lui c'est mots lui faisaient du bien.

-Merci Don.

La cérémonie commença, Colby était assis sur l'estrade, il devait présenter son discours juste après le proviseur.

-Madame, messiers, parents, élèves, je tacherais d'être bref. Commença le directeur.

De toute façon ils commencent tous comme ça.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour particulièrement important pour nous tous, c'est l'aboutissement de plusieurs années de travail, je tiens à féliciter chaque élève pour leur travail, leur diplôme est pour chacun d'eux méritée. Continua-t-il. Je vais désormais laisser la place, à Colby Granger, un élève qui n'est là que depuis peu mais qui a su prouver ce dont il était capable.

Colby se leva et prit le place du proviseur devant le micro, il semblait mal à l'aise, il regarda quelques instants sa feuille avant de finalement la plier et la rangé dans sa poche, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, on avait préparé ensemble ce discours, il était très bien, je patientais curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

-Peu de gens me connaissent ici, mais les rares personne qui le font savent que je ne suis pas très à l'aise en public. Un léger rire parcouru l'assemblée et Colby semblait se détendre un peu. J'avais prévu un discours, mais je le trouve dénué de sens, aujourd'hui je voudrais partager quelque chose de plus personnel. Je n'ai pas de famille, enfin si met disons qu'elle n'est pas très présente, en venant ici, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelque chose d'encore plus fort, nous avons tous des personnes dans notre vie qui compte plus que d'autre et aujourd'hui c'est notre dernier jour ici, et certain partiront à l'autre bout du pays même peut-être à l'étranger, mais quoi qu'il arrive n'oubliez jamais ce que vous avez vécu et vu ici, n'oubliez jamais votre famille ou vos amis, parce que c'est eux qui ont fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il arrive souvenez-vous de chaque moment. Vous êtes probablement actuellement très heureux, ça y'est on quitte enfin le lycée, mais dans deux jours croyez-moi, vous ressentirez cette tristesse et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il faudra vous souvenir de tous les moments heureux qu'il y a eu ici. Merci à tous.

Il s'éloigna du micro et alla se rasseoir, il avait raison ce qu'il venait de dire avait beaucoup plus de sens que le discours qu'on avait préparé. Le proviseur commença à appeler nos noms un par un pour nous donner nos diplômes, lorsque je passai sur l'estrade le sourire fier de mon père et de mon frère en disait long, je souriais aussi du moins pour le moment.

A la fin de la cérémonie mon père prit une photo, puis il fut temps d'emmener Colby à l'aéroport, mon père ne put juste nous déposer, car il devait aller travailler.

Dans l'aéroport un silence triste régnait entre nous cinq, nous nous étions tous fait à la présence de Colby, et il était difficile de le voir partit après ces six mois qu'il a passé dans nos vies, ce qui était sur c'est qui les avait toutes marquées d'une manière ou d'une autre et que jamais cette trace s'effacera, le dernier appel retentit et il nous fit face, Nikki qui d'habitude était si forte pleurait déjà.

-T'as intérêt à nous donner des nouvelles, je suis sûr que même dans ta campagne il y a le téléphone. Dit-elle à travers ces larmes.

Il sourit et la pris dans ses bras.

-Je te le promets lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se détacha de lui et sécha rapidement ces larmes.

-Tu ne nous oublie pas trop vite. Dit David sérieusement.

-Je ne pourrais jamais. Lui répondit Colby.

Ils se donnèrent une accolade, depuis le premier jour David et Colby s'entendaient super bien, bien plus que ce que je m'attendais compte tenu de leur caractère très divergent.

C'était au tour de Charlie maintenant.

-Je reviendrais petit génie.

Mon frère sourit.

- Je ne pensais pas que j'allais dire ça un jour mais je crois que ça va me manquer.

Colby rigola et lui fit aussi une accolade.

Et voilà maintenant c'était mon tour, je n'avais aucune envie de lui dire au revoir mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

-Si t'as besoin de revenir ici, n'hésite surtout pas je suis sûr que mon père sera heureux de t'accueillir.

-Merci Don. Fait gaffe à toi.

-Toi aussi.

Il sourit et me donna une accolade fraternelle, je répondis volontiers, espérant que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Il fut forçait de partir, après avoir pris son sac il nous fit une dernier signe.

Un silence régna dans l'aéroport.

-On rentre ? Demanda mon frère un peu gêné.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête, de toute façon qu'est ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre, Colby ne reviendrais pas avant plusieurs mois et tout ce qu'on pouvait faire ces attendre.

Lorsque Charlie et moi arrivâmes a la maison, mon petit frère se dirigea tout de suite vers la chambre de Colby, il fallait enlever les draps du lit, je le suivit pour l'aider, et en entrant dans sa chambre je vis qu'il avait oublié un cahier de dessin, curieux je l'ouvris, les trois premières page étaient des portraits de mon père, mon frère et moi. Je souris il m'avait représenté en train de regarder la télévision, mon frère lui était avec une craie à la main devant un tableau noir, et mon père il l'avait dessiné lisant le journal, les lunettes sur les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est des dessins qu'à fait Colby.

Je lui tendis le cahier et comme moi, il feuilleta les pages, jusqu'à tomber sur un mot écrit par Colby.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous le dire en face mais je n'ai jamais était très doué avec les mots. Merci pour avoir été ma famille pendant ces six mois, je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis la mort de mon frère. Merci de m'avoir accueilli avec tant d'amour. Ne changer surtout pas.

Colby »

J'eus les larmes aux yeux en lisant ça mais je les retins, j'étais heureux que Colby se soit senti comme faisant partie de la famille, et d'ailleurs il en ferait toujours partie, il avait pris une place bien trop importante dans notre foyer pour simplement disparaitre.

Mon petit frère semblait au moins aussi triste que moi, et je posai une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

-Tu te souviens quand il nous a appris à jouer au foot ?

J'hochais la tête, Colby avait tout juste eut l'autorisation d'arrêter d'utiliser ses béquilles qu'ils nous avaient aussitôt emmené mon père, frère et moi au parc pour nous apprendre à jouer, on c'était marré, et à la fin on a demandé à quelqu'un de nous prendre en photo tous ensemble, Colby l'avait encadré pour la poser sur son bureau, apparemment il l'avait prise avec lui et ça me faisait plaisir il aurait une partie de nous avec lui comme ça.

-J'ai un double de la photo. Dit mon frère comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais.

Il partit en courant dans sa chambre et revint avec la photo dans les mains, je l'attendais au pied de l'escalier, il se dirigea vers le meuble ou étais posé toutes nos photos et pris un cadre où étais une photo de papa, lui et moi, il la remplaça par cette fameuse photo au parc. Je souris comme ça notre famille était presque au complet, il ne manquait que ma mère et le frère de Colby. On allait partir dans notre chambre, quand on vit notre père juste derrière nous, il avait probablement vu qu'on avait échangé les photos, j'essayais aussitôt de nous justifier.

-Sans Colby notre famille n'était pas au complet, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ces photos et on aurait dû t'en parler avant mais…

A ma grande surprise je me rendis compte qu'il souriait.

-T'as raison, il manquait quelqu'un sur cette photo.

Il nous sourit tristement.

-Il me manque déjà, je vais faire comment sans lui ?

-Comme tu faisais avant.

J'hochai la tête peut convaincu.

-T'inquiète pas, tu vas le revoir, j'en suis sûr.

-Merci Papa.

La seule question qui restait en suspens c'était dans combien de temps ?

En arrivante en Idaho, Colby ne fut pas surpris de voir que personne ne l'attendait à l'aéroport, il fut donc obligé de prendre le bus pour rentrer à Winchester, une heure de trajet avant de voir de nouveau sa maison, il allait passer la porte, mais il s'arrêta avant de toucher la poignée, à la place il déposa son sac sur le perron et partit, il devait aller voir quelqu'un, une personne qu'il n'était pas allé voir depuis trop longtemps. Le village n'était pas grand et en moins de dix minutes il se trouvait devant la tombe de son frère, il s'assit par terre et passa sa main sur la pierre tombale.

-Salut petit frère, je sais que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu mais je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça et ensuite il y a eu l'accident, et j'ai dû rester à L.A. J'ai vu l'océan tu sais ? C'est magnifique je n'ai rien vu d'aussi beau, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré. Au début je pensais que l'accident c'était une catastrophe, mais grâce à lui, j'ai rencontré des gens extraordinaire qui sont devenu une véritable famille, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu les rencontres je suis sûr que tu les aurais adorés, de toute façon tu aimais tout le monde.

Il sécha les larmes qui avaient commencée à couler le long de ses joues, il revoyait encore l'image de son petit frère baignant dans son sang, mais aussi son sourire, et son rire, toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites ensemble.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix de vivre sans. Je t'aime plus que tout dans ce monde, et quoi qu'il arrive je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne t'oublierais même si je ne viens plus te voir ici.

Il se leva et décida finalement de rentrer chez lui, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver sa mère affalé sur le canapé devant la télé une bouteille de bière à la main et d'autres éparpillé sur le sol, il laissa la porte claquait pour signaler sa présence.

-T'es enfin rentré petit con, tu croyais quoi que les factures allaient se payer toute seule.

Colby ne répondit même pas, ces remarques faisait désormais partit de son quotidien, il allait se diriger vers sa chambre quand un homme l'en empêcha, au vue de sa carrure c'était probablement l'un des bucherons du coin, il était habitué à sa aussi, depuis la mort de son père beaucoup d'homme étaient passé dans cette maison, et pour la plupart pas des tendre.

- Barre-toi de mon chemin. Dit Colby gardant la voix froide et dure.

Il n'avait pas prévu le coup de poing qui s'abattit sur sa figure, le second en revanche il réussit à l'esquiver, au grand étonnement de son adversaire. Il ne rajouté rien prit son sac et alla dans sa chambre, il sortit la photo qu'il avait gardé du match de foot avec Don, Charlie et Allan, peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester là-bas, il avait l'impression qu'ici c'était encore pire qu'avant, il s'allongea sur son lit et observa longuement le plafond, avant de finalement s'endormir.


	10. Chapter 10

Quatre mois et toujours pas de nouvelle, j'étais en colère, il avait promis de garder contact, j'avais tout essayer, courrier, téléphone et après de nombreux essais j'avais simplement laissé tomber et m'était dit qu'en réalité il s'était moquait de moi, que tout cette histoire n'était qu'un énorme mensonge, alors à la maison notre routine avait repris, mais rien n'était redevenu comme avant l'accident, j'avais commençait ma première année à Quantico, je voulais devenir agent du F.B.I mon père ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à cette idée mais il m'avait tout de même soutenu jusqu'au bout, David aussi avait choisi cette voie, et Nikki était entrer dans l'école de police, d'ailleurs on arrêtait pas de la taquiner à cause de ça mais toujours aucunes nouvelles de Colby pendant tout ce temps, et malgré ma colère la photo de notre match de foot était resté sur le buffet de l'entrée, j'avais cet espoir fou qu'il revienne, ou peut- être qu'il n'était pas si fou. Il était tard et mon père et moi regardions un match de football, Charlie était rentré depuis un moment en Angleterre, il y serait encore pendant un an et pourrait enfin rentré à la maison, mon petit frère me manquait, si on m'avait dit que ce serait arriver il y deux ans je vous aurez ri au nez mais les choses ont changé. Donc nous regardions le match lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il était tard et nous attendions personne, nous nous regardâmes un instant étonnés avant que je décide d'ouvrir la porte, je m'attendais à beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas à ça, Colby se tenait devant moi, il avait un cocard, et des bleus sur son visage, donc une coupure qui traversait son sourcil, et il tenait à peine debout, je restais immobile quelques instants avant de réagir lorsque je vis qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout beaucoup plus longtemps, il pleuvait averse dehors et il était trempé.

-Qui c'est Don ?

Devant mon absence de réponse j'entendis mon père se lever de son fauteuil, il resta d'abord stupéfait en voyant Colby dans cet état avent de réagir.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, il n'a pas dit un seul mot.

- Installe-le dans la chambre, je vais appeler une ambulance.

Colby secoua négativement la tête.

-Pas d'hôpitaux. Il murmurait à peine mais de là où j'étais je l'entendais distinctement.

-Colby, on n'a pas le choix tu es peut être gravement blessé.

-Pas d'hôpitaux appeler Mike.

-Mike est kiné pas médecin.

-Il l'était avant.

J'hésitais sincèrement je voyais clairement la détresse dans ses yeux qui restaient à peine ouvert, je regardais mon père quelques secondes voulant savoir quoi faire.

-D'accord pas d'hôpital. Lui promit mon père.

Colby semblait réellement soulagé.

- Enlève-lui ses vêtements avant qu'il chope la crève. M'ordonna doucement mon père.

J'emmenai Colby dans la chambre d'amis pour faire ce que mon père m'avait demandé. Lorsque j'enlevais son tee-shirt je vis tout de suite les hématomes qui s'étaient formé mais pas seulement, des fines cicatrices couvraient tout son dos, je savais que son père l'avait battu mais voir tout ça le rendait encore plus réel, je vis aussi que certaine étaient très récentes et ne devaient pas datées de plus d'un mois, je finis de l'aider à sa changer avant de l'aider à s'allonger et mettre une couverture sur lui, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'est qu'il n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis qu'il était ici, je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ni comment il avait réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Mike mis une demi-heure à arriver ce qui me sembla durer une éternité, il ne posa aucune question à propos de l'état de Colby ce que j'appréciais, après l'avoir réveillé il l'examina, et moins de dix minutes plus tard nous nous éloignèrent de lui pour qu'il rende son verdict.

-Il a deux côtes cassées et au moins deux fêlées, mais rien de grave, cependant d'autres blessures datent d'au moins trois ou quatre mois, il souffre de sous-alimentation, il faudrait vérifier qu'il mange bien trois fois par jour parce qu'à mon avis ça fait un moment que ce n'est pas le cas, ce qui m'inquiète plus c'est le risque d'hypothermie, il faut surveiller sa température au moins deux fois par jour, et au moindre problème allait tout de suite à l'hôpital. Il faut absolument qu'il se repose le plus possible.

J'hochais la tête rassuré.

-Merci d'être venu Mike.

-Tenez moi ai courant.

-Pas de problème.

Mon père le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et moi je m'installai sur la chaise à côte de son lit, il semblait paisible lorsqu'il dormait même si son cocard disait autre chose.

-Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? Me demanda mon père.

-Non, il n'a toujours rien dit.

-Tu vas aller te coucher ?

-Je préfère rester encore un peu avec lui.

Mon père hocha la tête il éteint la lumière de la chambre et laissa la porte entrouverte, je n'avais pas réellement prévu de passer la nuit au chevet de Colby, mais s'en m'en rendre compte à un moment je m'était endormi, et fut réveiller par un hurlement, je ne tarda pas à réagir tentant de réveiller Colby.

-Colby réveil toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Aucune réaction. J'attrapai ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal c'était une erreur, il me mit une droite dans la mâchoire assez forte pour me faire reculer du lit.

-Colby ! Je criais pour le faire réagir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit d'un coup encore haletant de son cauchemar, et aussi soudainement il se mit à gémir de douleur, alors que ses côtes cassées se rappelèrent à lui.

-Respire profondément Colb, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il m'obéit finalement et ça respiration redevint calme, ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur comme je n'avais jamais vu chez Colby.

-De quoi t'as rêvé ?

Je n'obtins aucune réponse, de toute façon je n'espérais pas trop, c'était Colby, il ne changera pas.

-Colby, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas.

Mais toujours pas de réponses, et soudain sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau, j'eut beau essayer de le calmer elle ne redevint pas normal, j'eus soudain une idée, sans trop réfléchir j'ouvris la baie vitré de la chambre et emmena Colby dehors, je l'installai sur la chaise de la terrasse, je savais qu'il détestait être enfermé dans une pièce, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Une fois dehors sa respiration s'égalisa.

-C'est encore pire qu'avant.

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure c'est comme si il avait peur de briser le silence paisible de la nuit.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Chez moi c'est bien pire qu'avant, ma mère à encore ramené un type à la maison.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Devant son absence de réponse je déduis que j'avais touché juste.

-Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-En bus.

-Ca a dut te prendre des heures personne ne s'est posait de questions.

-Faut croire que non.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça mais…

-Colb, t'as pas à t'excuser, je t'avais dit que tu pouvais venir ici quand tu voulais.

-Je n'ai aucune autre famille que vous.

-Je sais.

Un silence paisible s'installa, et je m'en voulais d'avoir était autant en colère contre Colby pour ne donner aucune nouvelles alors qu'il vivait un enfer, je me promis de ne pas le laisser repartir cette fois, il méritait une vraie famille, pas des gens qui le méprisait comme ça mère faisait, en parlant de ça il valait mieux que je ne la rencontre jamais ou je la tuerais de mes propres mains. Je me demandais encore comment on pouvait être un tel monstre avec quelqu'un comme Colby, il avait vécu l'enfer et la vie ne semblait pas décider à le laisser tranquille.

-On rentre ? Demandais-je.

-On peut rester encore un peu.

Je souris doucement.

-Bien sûr.

Je savais à quel point il aimait notre jardin, il l'avait souvent dit à mon père, cet endroit semblait réellement l'apaiser, au bout d'un moment je me tournais vers lui pour l'observer, il s'était endormi, c'était prévisible Colby était capable de s'endormir partout, il nous en a fait la démonstration en cours de sport alors que le prof nous donnait quelques infos importantes, je m'en souvins encore, ça faisait partie de tous les bons souvenirs que j'avais avec lui. Soudain je me souvins de la question qu'il m'avait posé lors de notre première rencontre, peut-être qu'il avait raison, c'était peut-être le destin qui avait forcé notre rencontre, je n'avais jamais trop cru à ces truc-là mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne regrette pas de connaitre Colby.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain mon père nous a retrouvés au même endroit, j'avais aussi fini par m'endormir.

-Eh Don réveille toi.

Je gémi de mécontentement, il était encore tôt, mais j'ouvris finalement les yeux sachant très bien que je devais aller en cours.

-Salut.

C'est seulement une fois debout que mon père remarqua le bleu qui désormais orner ma mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda mon père inquiet.

-C'est Colby cette nuit quand j'ai voulu le réveiller de son cauchemar.

Mon père hocha pensivement la tête.

-Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-En partie, mais je n'ai pas les détails, tu le connais il mettra du temps à parler.

-Je sais. Tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, il est chez lui ici.

-Je lui dirais.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner sans réveiller Colby, il fallait qu'il se repose j'espérais juste qu'il ne ferait pas d'autre cauchemar.

Lorsque j'arrivais une demi-heure plus tard à Quantico je repérai rapidement David dans la foule, je devais absolument lui parlait de Colby.

-Salut Don. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-C'est Colby.

-Quoi ?! Ca fait quatre mois qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelle et il revient pour te mettre une droite.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas abordé le sujet de la meilleure manière, alors je fis signe à David de me suivre pour qu'on s'éloigne un peu des autre élèves.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Hier il est arrivé chez moi, quelqu'un l'avait tabassé.

L'air de David passa aussitôt de colère à inquiétude.

-Merde il va bien.

-Oui, ce n'est rien de grave, mais d'après le médecin ça fait au moins trois ou quatre mois que ça dure.

-D'où l'absence de nouvelle, et dire qu'on s'est imaginé un tas de truc.

-Ouais, mais pas une seule seconde on a pensé à ça.

-Et tu ne penses pas que c'est ta faut quand même Don.

-Bien sûr que si, pas une seule fois je me suis demandé s'il avait un problème.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de culpabiliser, on aurait tous du y penser, en attendant il faut réfléchir comment on peut l'aider.

-Il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit, c'est quand j'ai essayé de le réveiller qu'il m'a mis cette droite, j'ai essayé de le faire parler après mais tu le connais.

-Oui.

-Je pensais en parler à Nikki ce soir, si on ne lui dit rien elle va nous assassiner.

-Je suis d'accord, de toute façon on devait se voir.

Les trois amis se donnaient rendez-vous une fois par semaine pour discuter et boire un verre, pour ne pas perdre le contact car c'est bien la dernière chose qu'ils souhaitaient.

Allan était inquiet Colby était réveillé depuis à peu près une heure, et après avoir vérifié sa fièvre qui n'avait pas augmenté il lui avait servi un petit déjeuner, mais le jeune homme y avait à peine touché, même si Allan savait que ça prendrait du temps, ça le tuait de voir l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils souffrir autant, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider, n'importe quoi parce que pour l'instant il se sentait totalement inutile.

Colby observait le bassin de carpes, il avait toujours trouvé ça très reposant, comme tout le jardin des Eppes d'ailleurs, un tas de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, tout le chemin jusqu'à Los Angeles il s'était demandé si c'était une bonne idée de venir ici et il s'est vite rendu compte que oui, mais maintenant il était inquiet, et si jamais celui qui lui avait fait ça le retrouvait ici, ça risquait de mettre en danger Allan et Don, et il ne le voulait pas, il n'était pas question que qui que ce soit touche à sa famille. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de tout raconter à Don, non, il secoua la tête, ça les mettrais encore plus en danger, il devait trouver une autre solution.

La fin de journée arriva enfin, elle m'avait paru interminable, non seulement j'étais inquiet pour Colby mais en plus on avait fait que du théorique rien de ce qui m'intéresse quoi, lorsqu'on entra dans le bar Nikki était déjà là, elle remarqua très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Colby et rentré. Lui répondis-je.

Au vu de son changement de regard je me rendis compte qu'une fois encore je n'avais pas attaqué le sujet de la meilleure des manières.

-Quoi ? Il s'attend pas à ce qu'on lui saute dans les bras j'espère il nous a donné aucune nouvelle, c'est vraiment un…

C'et David qui osa la couper dans son monologue.

-Il s'est fait tabassé.

-Quoi ? C'était à son tour d'être inquiète.

-Ca fait au moins trois ou quatre mois que ça dure d'après le doc. Lui dis-je.

-Merde, ça explique son absence de nouvelle et dire tout ce qu'on a pensé de lui.

-Je sais. Lui dit David.

-Qui lui a fait ça ?

-Apparemment se serait son beau-père, mais je ne suis pas sûr, il n'a rien voulu me dire.

-C'est Colby. Fit remarquer Nikki en haussant les épaules.

C'était exactement ça, il n'avait passé que six mois ici, mais on savait tous qu'il détestait parler de lui, et qu'il était aussi têtu qu'une mule ce qui n'avait pas toujours que des avantages.

-Je vais devoir renter. Leur dis-je mais en réalité je voulais juste voir Colby.

-Tu lui passes le bonjour de notre part et s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit qu'il n'hésite pas.

-Je lui dirais merci.

Je reparti et arriva une demi-heure plus tard à la maison, mon père lisait son journal, il avait pris sa retraite il y a que quelques mois, et depuis il semblait beaucoup plus épanouie qu'avant.

-Salut.

-Salut Don.

-Où est Colby ?

-Dans le jardin, il m'inquiète tu sais, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est ici et il ne mange pas grand-chose.

Ça ne m'étonnais pas plus que ça, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Colby atteigne une forme olympique du jour au lendemain, mais comme mon père j'étais inquiet, alors sans hésiter plus longtemps j'allais voir dans le jardin, Colby était assis sur une chaise il semblait fasciner par nos carpes, en fait il l'avait toujours été, mais contrairement aux autres fois il ne semblait pas réellement regardé les poissons son regard était ailleurs comme perdu dans un autre monde.

-Salut Col.

Il sursauta.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il balaya la remarque d'un geste et haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il marqua une pause, et je compris qu'il avait vu le bleu sur ma mâchoire.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

J'hésitais un peu avant de répondre mais d'un autre côté je savais qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber.

-Hier quand tu t'es réveillé…

-C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Demanda-t-il paniqué

-T'as pas fait exprès Colb, tu dormais.

Son regard exprimait autre chose, mais il ne dit rien alors je repris la parole.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Une nouvelle fois, il haussa les épaules, je l'observais et plus je le faisais plus je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à un enfant perdu au milieu d'une forêt, il était complètement désemparé, et ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à la situation.

-Tu sais que tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux.

Il hocha la tête.

-Merci.

-C'est normal tu fais partie de la famille.

Il sembla sourire et j'eu l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Colby même si je savais que c'était loin d'être gagné il ne redeviendra peut être jamais comme avant.

-Allez viens, il est l'heure de manger, et je suis sûr que mon père nous a préparé un repas d'enfer.

Il n'avait pas faim, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à Allan, et puis il n'était pas chez lui, ce n'était pas à lui de décider, il se leva de sa chaise, mais un peu trop rapidement parce que le monde se mit à tourner, c'est Don qui le retint de tomber.

-Ça va ?

Colby hocha la tête, et Don retira son bras, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, la seconde qui suivit son monde devint noir.

-Papa ! Criais-je.

J'avais bien vu que Colby avait perdu un peu l'équilibre mais je pensais que c'était à cause de sa blessure.

Mon père arriva quelques secondes après.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'en sais rien, il s'est évanouie. Je paniquais, même moi je pouvais l'entendre.

-J'appelle une ambulance.

Mon père repartit aussitôt dans la maison, pendant ce temps je décidais d'essayer de réveiller Colby.

-Colb, ouvre les yeux.

Je le secouais légèrement, il gémit mais rien d'autre, quelques instants plus tard mon père ressortait de la maison.

-Ils sont sur le chemin, je veux les attendre sur le porche pour leur montrer le chemin.

-Ok.

Je ne réalisais pas totalement ce qui se passait, Colby était toujours inconscient et moi je flippai de plus en plus.

Les secours arrivèrent seulement quelques minutes plus tard même si ça me parut durer une éternité, je m'éloignais pour leur laisser faire leur travail, il parlait entre eux mais je ne comprenais pas grand-chose au jargon médical.

Ils partirent avec Colby assez rapidement, je regardais mon père c'était maintenant à mon tour de ressembler à un petit garçon perdu.

-Allez viens, on va à l'hôpital.

J'hochais la tête en accord, et suivit docilement mon père jusqu'à la voiture, j'avais l'impression que tout ce qui se passait n'était qu'un rêve.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôpital après une route qui me parut durer une éternité, on nous demanda d'attendre dans la salle le médecin qui viendrait avec des nouvelles de Colby, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, j'étais inquiet, et peu patient d'habitude ça n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Les minutes paraissaient durer des heures, et pendant ce temps je me surprenais à prier que ce n'était pas trop grave et qu'il s'en sortirait parce que moi sans lui je ne suis rien, ces mots résonnent encore une fois dans ma tête et j'avais l'impression que je ne cesserais jamais de m'inquiéter pour celui que je considérais comme mon frère. A un moment donné, je serais incapable de dire depuis combien de temps on attendait mais le portable de mon père sonna, il eut droit a des yeux noirs de la part des infirmières, il préféra donc allai décrocher dehors.

Allan était étonné d'entendre son téléphone sonné, ses fils lui avait offert pour son anniversaire mais il avait encore du mal à s'y faire, dehors il pleuvait alors il resta sous le porche de l'hôpital.

-Allo ?

-Salut Papa, c'est Charlie.

-Charlie, qu'est ce qui se passe, il y a un problème ?

Ce n'était pas le moment, un de ses fils avait déjà un problème c'était largement suffisant.

-Non, tout va bien, en fait je suis à l'aéroport si tu pouvais venir me chercher.

-Ici ? Maintenant ?

-Ben oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as une voix bizarre.

Allan ne savait pas comment l'annonçait au plus jeune de ses fils il était devenu très proche de Colby en six mois.

-Je suis à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Don va bien ?!

-Oui, ton frère va très bien, c'est Colby.

-Il est revenu ?

-Oui, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il est battu, hier il est arrivé à la maison dans un sale état, il s'est évanoui il y a une heure et on l'a emmené à l'hôpital.

-C'est grave ?

-On ne sait rien, on n'a pas encore vu le médecin.

-Je prends un taxi et j'arrive.

-Je peux venir te chercher.

-Non, c'est bon Don va avoir besoin de toi.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et prit une profonde inspiration avant de rentrer de nouveau dans l'hôpital il ne l'aimait pas il l'avait vu trop souvent quand sa femme était malade, c'était un lieu inquiétant pour lui, et il voulait juste que le médecin vienne et leur dise que tout allait bien, et qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison avec ses trois fils, enfin. Il se rassit à côté de son fils ainé.

-C'était ton frère, il arrive.

-Quoi, il est ici ?

J'étais étonné, mon frère ne devait pas rentrer avant sept mois au moins, cependant j'étais heureux, il me manquait.

-Il prend un taxi et il arrive.

Je hochais la tête, je ne pouvais pas dire grand-chose d'autre.

-La famille de Colby Granger ?

Nous nous levâmes rapidement.

-Oui, c'est nous. Répondu mon père.

Le médecin paru suspicieux quelque instants.

-Comment va Colby ? Demandais-je réellement inquiet.

-Nous pensons à une pneumonie, on va faire une radio pour confirmer le diagnostic.

-Une pneumonie ? Demanda mon père. Comment on a pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

-La pneumonie se détectent par des douleurs thoraciques, de la fièvre et de la tous. Comme il a des côtes cassées, la douleur thoracique était difficile à deviner, et dans certain cas comme le sien, la fièvre ne vint que plus tard.

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demandais je soucieux.

-Si ce diagnostic est confirmé nous allons le mettre sous antibiotiques et le garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

-Ca va mettre combien de temps ? Questionnais-je, je savais à quel point Colby détestait les hôpitaux.

-Tout dépend des patients, en moyennes ils restent une semaine.

-On peut le voir. Interrogea mon père.

-Pas tout de suite, une infirmière vous dira dès que se sera possible.

-D'accord merci docteur. Dit mon père poliment mais je pouvais voir son inquiétude.

Nous nous ressayâmes et les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent une nouvelles fois laissant un courant d'air passer, je frissonnais, et soudainement se tenait devant moi mon frère, sans hésitais je me levais de ma chaise et le prit dans mes bras, je n'aimais pas faire ça en public mais pour l'instant j'avais juste besoin du soutien de mon frère et peu importe ce que pensait les gens.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda mon frère.

Mon père lui dit tout ce qu'avait dit le médecin, il prit place sur une chaise à côté de nous, et tout comme nous commença à attendre avant qu'une infirmière vienne enfin nous chercher, après deux heure quelqu'un vint finalement, elle nous guida jusqu'à la chambre de Colby, je lis les chiffre inscrit sur la porte 256, je poussais le premier la porte, Colby était recroquevillé en chien de fusil sur le lit, avec la lumière du néon de l'hôpital je pouvais voir les gouttes de sueurs sur son front, il tremblai probablement à cause de la fièvre, Comment avait-ton pu ne rien voir pendant tout ce temps. Je m'approchais de lui et finalement après l'avoir longuement observé m'asseya sur la chaise à côté du lit, et posa ma main sur la sienne, il remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer presque aussitôt.

La lumière de cet hôpital était vraiment insupportable pensa Colby, mais lorsqu'il avait senti une main se posait sur la sienne il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux sans trop réfléchir, et maintenant son mal de crane était revenu de plus belle.

Dès que je vis ce qui gênait Colby je fis signe à mon frère d'éteindre la lumière il obéit rapidement et Colby sembla se détendre, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Il sembla réfléchir un peu à la question avant de répondre.

-Pas trop mal.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, l'ancien Colby était toujours là.

-Sérieusement Colb.

-Comme si un camion m'avait renversé.

Je grimaçais, sa voix n'était plus aussi joyeuse et il semblait vraiment mal, mon père posa sa main sur son front et il eut un mouvement de recul en sentant à quel point il était brulant.

-On peut faire quelque chose ? Demanda mon frère pour se rendre utile.

-Trouver une formule de math pour me soigner, vite.

Je souris, il était définitivement comme avant.

-Colb. Les yeux de mon frère brillaient d'inquiétude dans la pénombre de la chambre et je pense que Colby aussi l'a vu.

-J'ai froid. Fut sa seule réponse sérieuse, et je savais à quel point ça lui coutait de mettre sa fierté de côté.

Avec étonnement je vis mon frère réagir rapidement en prenant une couverture dans le placard, avec mon aide il recouvrit Colby.

-Quoi d'autre ? Faut croire que lui aussi se sentait inutile.

-Rester.

Le ton de Colby était suppliant et je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux en sachant quelle enfer il avait vécu pendant quatre mois, ma main serra la sienne et je sentis sa prise se resserrer sur la mienne, peu à peu sa respiration s'égalisa, mon frère et mon père s'étaient assis sur des chaises de l'autre côté du lit, et soudainement je repensais à ma mère, dans les derniers jours de sa vie on était exactement aux mêmes endroits dans la même position, non Colby était costauds il s'en sortirait, il devait le faire ce n'était pas imaginable autrement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous, merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour conseiller vivement à tous les fans d'Harry Potter de lire les fanfictiosn de Cristalya, si vous voulez passer un bon moment allez-y, elles sont vraiment génial**

* * *

Je me réveillais dans la chambre d'hôpital, exactement au même endroit en revanche mon frère écrivait encore des math je suppose, mon père lui lisait un livre, il lisait souvent quand il était inquiet, quand à Colby il dormait, mais d'après le docteur pour le moment c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

-Salut Don, bien dormit ? Demanda mon frère lâchant à peine son cahier des yeux.

-Oui, des changements ?

- Non aucun. Répondit mon père.

J'observais Colby, il ne semblait pas vraiment bien dormir, au contraire, il faisait un cauchemar, encore je le savais, mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour le réveiller sans qu'il se blesse, soudain il se mit à marmonner quelque chose.

-Laisse là, elle ne t'as rien fait.

Sa voix était paniquée, je le pris par l'épaule et le secoua doucement, il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et me regarda quelques instants.

-Tout va bien, c'est juste moi.

Il respira profondément, du moins il tenta, soudainement je vis son regard passé de la peur à la panique, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, je le voyais bien sa main était maintenant autour de sa gorge, et il avait beau inspiré rien ne changeait j'appuyais sans hésiter sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières, elle arrivèrent rapidement et réagirent très vite en lui mettant un masque à oxygène pour l'aider, lorsqu'elles eurent fini, le médecin qu'on avait vu la veille arrivé, et ausculta rapidement Colby.

-Tout va bien ? Demandais-je inquiet.

-Il fallait s'y attendre c'est l'un des symptômes de la pneumonie, si ça va mieux nous lui mettront une canule nasale dans quelques heures.

-Merci.

Il repartit presque aussitôt, et pendant quelques secondes je me demandais s'il s'intéressait réellement à ses patients ou s'il venait ici tous les jours justes pour gagner sa croute.

Colby m'observait je pouvais sentir son regard, je me retournais pour le regarder, il semblait épuiser, sa fièvre n'avais pas encore baissé, et soudain malgré la douleur présente dans ses yeux il me sourit, sincèrement comme il le faisait quand il vivait chez nous, le même sourire, comme un enfant il ne manquait que ses yeux pétillants.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Je suis content d'être rentré à la maison.

Sa voix était étouffé par le masque mais je compris chaque mots tout comme mon père et mon frère, et moi aussi je me mis à sourire, il était tout simplement unique.

Colby ferma les yeux et s'endormit épuisé, je regardais mon frère et finalement posa la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il était rentré.

-Alors, pourquoi t'es rentré Charlie ?

-T'es pas content que je sois là ?

-Si bien sûr que si, c'est juste que je suis curieux.

-L'université de Calsci m'a contacté, il voudrait que je sois élève là-bas et en plus je pourrais faire des recherches.

-Tu vas accepter ? Demanda mon père.

-Je pense.

Je souris, c'était cool que mon frère rentre enfin à la maison.

-Et en parlant de cours tu devrais pas y aller Don. Me dit mon père.

- Non, je n'ai pas cours ce matin.

-On ne fait vraiment rien quand on veut devenir agent fédéral. Se moqua mon frère.

Je fis semblant d'être vexé même si je savais très bien qu'il me taquinait.

Il replongea dans son cahier de mathématiques, je savais que c'était une manière pour lui d'éviter de montrer son inquiétude, après la mort de maman il avait passé des heures enfermé dans le garage à résoudre des problèmes insolubles. Mon père aussi c'était replongé dans son bouquin et moi je continuais d'observer Colby. Finalement je fus obligé d'aller en cours, j'étais loin d'être motivé, ça ne me plaisait pas trop de laisser Colby même s'il y avait mon père et mon frère avec lui.

J'étais à peine arrivé à Quantico que David se jeta presque sur moi pour me demander des nouvelles.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Ils l'ont mis sous oxygène et pour le moment il n'y a aucun changement, il a toujours autant de fièvre.

Il hocha la tête je savais que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, hélas je n'en avais pas d'autre.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller le voir après les cours avec Nikki.

-Ouais, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Ok j'appellerais Nikki pour lui dire de nous rejoindre à l'hôpital.

On entra finalement en coure, cette après-midi s'annonçait plus intéressante que la veille on avait des cours pratiques, avec notamment du self défense sans oublier les cours de conduite en cas de course poursuite que je préférais.

Allan lisait enfin c'est ce que pensait toit le monde, en réalité il était incapable de se concentrer sur son bouquin, il était bien trop inquiet pour ça, il se demandait comment Charlie arrivait à se concentrer dans cette situation même s'il savait que quand Charlie faisait autant de math ce n'était jamais très bon.

Colby gémit c'était à peine audible mais dans le calme de la pièce Allan l'entendit et il se leva aussitôt de façon à ce que Colby puisse le voir lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux ce qui ne tarda pas, il gémit de nouveau de douleur.

-Tout va bien Colby ?

-Ma tête…

Sa tête était presque à exploser tellement il avait mal, il gémit une nouvelle fois ce qui fit finalement réagir Charlie.

-Il va bien ?

Allan ne répondit pas tout de suite à la place il appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'une femme passe la porte.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se plaint d'avoir mal à la tête.

Elle n'était pas médecin mais elle en savait assez pour savoir que ça n'avait rien avoir avec la pneumonie.

-Je vais chercher un médecin dit-elle.

Allan hocha la tête et passa la main de façon affectueuse dans les cheveux de Colby il était brulant de fièvre.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre, ce n'était pas le même et Allan espérait juste qu'il serait plus concerné par Colby que le précèdent.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se plaint de maux de tête. Lui répondit l'infirmière.

Le docteur hocha la tête et s'approcha de Colby, qui était toujours recroquevillé en boule, il lui demanda de s'allonger sur le dos et Colby obéit malgré la douleur que causait cette position à ses cotes blessées. Le médecin lui demanda de suivre quelques ordres, avant de s'éloigner et de faire signe à Allan de le suivre.

-T'inquiète pas je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. Rassura Charlie qui était resté aux cotés de Colby.

-Petit génie, j'ai passé deux mois à l'hôpital, je sais reconnaitre les différents regards des docs et lui, il est inquiet.

-Comment va-t-il docteur ? Demanda Allan.

-Il faudrait faire d'autres analyses mais je pense qu'il a un caillou de sang qui obstrue une artère dans son cerveau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si c'est le cas ?

-On va devoir opérer.

Allan le regarda choqué quelques instants, une opération du cerveau ce n'est pas rien.

-Quels sont les risques ?

-Une opération du cerveau n'est jamais anodine mais si on ne fait rien il y restera.

-D'accord.

Allan fit une pause.

-Et par rapport à sa pneumonie il n'y a pas des risques ?

-Si bien sur ça augmente les risques mais si on ne fait rien sa sera pire.

-D'accord.

-Mais on n'en est pas encore là, je vais lui faire passer un scanner pour confirmer ça.

Allan hocha la tête, et le docteur sortit de la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Charlie.

-Le doc pense un caillou de sang mais il va lui faire passer un scanner pour le confirmer.

-Quand ?

-Maintenant. Dit un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Charlie hocha la tête.

-Ça prendra combien de temps.

-Tout dépend de ce qu'on trouve mais en général ça dure une demi-heure.

-Merci. Dit Allan.

Il se rassit sur la chaise mais ne prit pas la peine de continuer son lire de toute façon il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il réussisse à le lire même Charlie n'eut pas le courage de retourner à ses mathématiques, il se demandait ce qui allait se passer si la suspicion du médecin s'avérait être vrai, il fallait être patient, mais quand il s'agissait de sa famille ça n'avait jamais était son fort.


End file.
